The Silver Loonatic
by CREED6
Summary: This my version of Loonatics Unleashed with my OC Razer Raccoon. Join Razer through advanture and past. Inspired by Guardian of the Galaxy and My Version of the Loonatics by Gotham 317. It may have AcexLexi in it. Rated T for violence but no blood.
1. Meeting Razer

**Meeting Razer**

**AN means author note.**

**I do not own Loonatics Unleashed. I only own Razer.**

* * *

It was a fine day in Acmetropolis. A man who was African American, with black hair, black shades, with blue jeans, and with a white shirt, silver shoes, a brown jacket, a screen watch, and electric shotgun had walk out a police station after he collected his reward for catching a $500 bounty criminal. Razer turned slightly at the station.

Razer: (whispered) SUCKERS!

Then Razer went flashing silver, when it stops flashing it shows Razer different. He is a raccoon with the same shoes, shirt, screen watch, and electric shot gun, but with black pants, silver jacket, brown eyes, and no tail. He was about to free run to his place, but before he did he put on his ear buds and listen to his motive song "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi **(AN : Yes I like Bon Jovi music)**.

* * *

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted **

**No silent prayer for the faith-departed **

**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd **

**You're gonna hear my voice **

**When I shout it out loud**

* * *

He did a backflip on the street downstairs.

* * *

**It's my life **

**It's now or never **

**I ain't gonna live forever **

**I just want to live while I'm alive **

**(It's my life) **

**My heart is like an open highway **

**Like Frankie said **

**I did it my way **

**I just wanna live while I'm alive **

**It's my life**

* * *

He grabbed a pole to do a spin direction.

* * *

**This is for the ones who stood their ground **

**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down **

**Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake **

**Luck ain't even lucky **

**Got to make your own breaks**

* * *

He did a high jump over a bush.

* * *

**It's my life **

**And it's now or never **

**I ain't gonna live forever **

**I just want to live while I'm alive **

**(It's my life) **

**My heart is like an open highway **

**Like Frankie said **

**I did it my way **

**I just want to live while I'm alive **

**'Cause it's my life **

**Better stand tall when they're calling you out **

**Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down **

**It's my life **

**And it's now or never **

**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever **

**I just want to live while I'm alive **

**(It's my life) **

**My heart is like an open highway **

**Like Frankie said **

**I did it my way **

**I just want to live while I'm alive**

* * *

He climbed on three boxes and jump over two people.

* * *

**It's my life **

**And it's now or never **

**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever **

**I just want to live while I'm alive **

**(It's my life) **

**My heart is like an open highway **

**Like Frankie said **

**I did it my way **

**I just want to live while I'm alive**

**'Cause it's my life!**

* * *

As Razer finished his free running on the streets he stop at a dead end building. He did free run jump on the walls (like from the Brick Mansion). When he got to the top of he was greeted by his Fuzz-z on the shoulder. His Fuzz-z's skin was gray, his fur is silver, and his eyes are black. Silver face was a sacred face.

Razer: Hey Silver. What's the problem.

Silver pointed to a woman in her mid 20's or maybe early 30's, she has a weird pink/purple jumpsuit, blond hair and, robe that covers her. As Razer noticed her, he pulled out his shot gun and point it at her.

Razer: Who are you?

Zadavia: My name is Zadavia and i'm not here to harm you.

Razer: Why are you Here?

Zadavia: Have you heard about Loonatics?

Razer point down his gun

Razer: Oh ya I heard about them. Their the group who beat super villeins.

Zadavia: Indeed and I heard about you and your past. (Sadly) I'm sorry that I didn't do anything about it.

Razer: It's ok. Prof. Shane is very good at keeping things a secret. But when I find him. He is to be in great pain.

Zadavia is little bit shock when she notice the fuzz-z on his shoulder.

Zadavia: Where did you get that fuzz-z?

Razer: His name is Silver I found him on the streets two days after the meteor hits. (Points his gun at Zadavia) (Angrily) And your not taking him away. I can tell by your face.

Zadavia got her hands up to let him know again that she brings him no harm.

Zadavia: I didn't say I was taking him away, but he is dangerous.

Razer knows she means since the fuzz-z's incident that the Loonatics fought. Ever since they found out that the fuzz-z's can transform into dangerous creature when they eat chocolate, they had to send them back and make sure their not seen again. Luckily for Razer, him and Silver were at a different planet to collect a $250 bounty.

Razer: I heard about it and don't worry. He doesn't transform when he eats chocolate watch.

Razer gave Silver the chocolate and Silver ate it. Nothing happen and it surprise Zadavia as she never seen this before.

Razer: You see nothing happen. (Point his gun down) Now again, why are you here?

Zadavia: I'm here to ask you a question. Would you like to join the Loonatics?

Razer: (Shock) Why would you want me to join the Loonatics?

Zadavia : Because of your powers and skills.

Razer: I know what you mean about my powers, but what skills?

Zadavia: Beside your powers you have the skills of pilot which is good for air support, I know your weapons skills judging by your weapon will be good to help Tech when it comes to weapons, and your a good free runner. The choice is yours.

Razer thinks it for a moment, then look at Silver's eyes and judging by the puppy eyes which mean accept it, and then look back at Zadavia.

Razer: Alright I accept it. But I don't want to be treated like a rookie, don't want them to take Silver away, and I don't want give me questions about why I have no tail. I never like talking about my past.

Zadavia: Don't worry you have my word. We can take my ship to HQ.

Razer: No need we could take my ship.

Razer than touched his screen watch and it revealed a spaceship. (**AN : The ship is like Guardian of the Galaxy but I don't know how to put in fact.**) It's color is silver with golden flames on the wings.

Razer: I don't want to leave it here and sorry for the high temper. Ever since what Prof. Shane did I got a 95% of anger. 110% if you call me a freak.

Zadavia: I accept your apology and don't worry about that I'm sure that I and the others will help you control it.

Razer: Thank you but you might want to warn Duck about it. I heard he's annoying. Let's go Silver.

Silver then jump on Razer's shoulder. Then they both went in the ship as Zadavia went to hers. The ship started to hover and then fly off.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!**


	2. New Member

**New Member**

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. I only own Razer.**

* * *

This scene starts at the Loonatics HQ. Inside their were two bunnies playing ping pong. One was a male whose uniform is yellow and black known as Ace and a female whose uniform is pink and black known as Lexi. They were evenly tie until Lexi won a score.

Lexi: Yes!

Ace: Nice one.

Lexi: Thanks.

There is a TazmanianDevil that just blabber whose uniform is purple and black known as Slam was sitting on the coach eating a chicken leg. There was also a coyote whose uniform is green and black known as Tech was working on a invention for team. Then there is a nosey road runner that talk really fast whose uniform is red and black known as Rev was trying to find out what it is but Tech kept stopping him.

Tech: Rev I told you before you can only see it when it is a emergency on a mission.

Rev: Oh come on Tech I just want a peak at it.

Tech close the door between them.

Rev: Sometimes I hate surprises.

Finally there is a duck whose uniform is orange and black known as actually Duck that is looking at his reflection. They all froze when Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Loonatics I'm here to inform you that you're getting a new member.

They were surprise about this.

Rev: Wow a new member. I never knew there was another one out there. What animal is he? When is going to be here?

Duck: Great. How am I supposed to show my heroines when there is another one.

Zadavia: He will be here soon but he want me to let you know that he has a 95% of anger if you mess with him, has no tail so don't ask about it because he doesn't like talking about his past. He will not be treated like a rookie, and finally he will keep his Fuzz-z.

They gasp at this.

Duck: What! You let him keep a Fuzz-z!

Tech: And how was he able to hide his Fuzz-z when made sure that their back where they belong?

Zadavia: The second question you had to ask him. For the first question his Fuzz-z isn't able to transform into a beast. He showed it to me.

They were surprise about this.

Ace: So when the new guy going to be here?

Zadavia: I don't-

* * *

**Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga**

**Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga**

**Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga**

**Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga**

**Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga**

**I can't stop this feeling**

**Deep inside of me**

**Girl, you just don't realize**

**What you do to me**

* * *

Zadavia was cut off when she and the others heard music coming from dock. Tech click a button to activate a screen that shows Razer's ship is coming.

* * *

**When you hold me**

**In your arms so tight**

**You let me know**

**Everything's all right**

**I'm hooked on a feeling**

**I'm high on believing**

**That you're in love with me**

* * *

Zadavia: That would be him**.**

* * *

**Lips as sweet as candy**

**Its taste is on my mind**

**Girl, you got me thirsty**

**For another cup o' drink**

**Got a bug from you girl**

**But I don't need no cure**

**I'll just stay a victim**

**If I can for sure**

**All the good love**

**When we're all alone**

**Keep it up girl**

**Yeah, you turn me on**

**I'm hooked on a feeling**

**I'm high on believing**

**That you're in love with me**

**All the good love**

**When we're all alone**

**Keep it up girl**

**Yeah, you turn me on**

**I'm hooked on a feeling**

**I'm high on believing**

**That you're in love with me**

**I'm hooked on a feeling**

**And I'm high on believing**

**That you're in love with me**

* * *

Razer's ship is landing on the dock and the door open.

* * *

**I said I'm hooked on a feeling**

**And I'm high on believing**

**That you're in love with me**

**I'm hooked on a feeling**

* * *

At the area where the others were. A door open and it show Razer with Silver on his shoulder coming in.

Zadavia: Loonatics I would like you to meet Razer Raccoon.

Razer: Nice to meet you.

Ace: I'm Ace Bunny.

Lexi: Lexi Bunny. No relation.

Tech: Tech Coyote.

Rev: I'm Rev Runner and I say that look like a cool gun you got.

Razer: Thanks I built it myself. It can stun a person with zap form for a hour and after that it gives an hour of a bad headache. It's also a rocket launcher.

Tech: Impressive.

Razer: Making weapons is my thing, so is explosives, and being a pilot .

Rev: Man it would be so cool to have an extra pilot. And imagine the weapons use. It could go boom-boom-boom or dah-dah-dah-dah or pew-pew-pew.

Razer: Yeah. ( whisper to Tech) Does he ever stop with the fast talk?

Tech : Nope.

Slam: Ira Slamer ( I'm Slam).

Razer: Nice to meet you Slam.

Duck: I'm Danger Duck. Wait! You can understand him.

Razer : Yeah I can understand a lot of languages. But no offense Rev but it's going to be hard to understand your fast talk.

Rev: None taken.

Razer: Oh and this guy is Silver.

Lexi: Uh he reminds me of Zozo.

Duck: Reminds me of Wonderfluff. Hey wait a minute weren't all Fuzz-z gone. This one might be dangerous.

He was about to grab Silver until Razer grab his arm and threw him to the ground and points his gun at him.

Razer: ( angerly) Absolutely not! ( calm down and put the gun back) Silver isn't dangerous. Just look.

Razer took out chocolate and fed it to Silver. With that Silver didn't transform. This surprise the others.

Tech: How is possible that your Fuzz-z couldn't transform while the rest of them can?

Razer: Well I found him before Professor Zane did. Aka two days after the meteor hit. Another aka coma for two days.

Tech: Impossible we were in a coma for a week. May I do some research on you?

Razer: No thanks. I'm not comfortable around machines that do research on me. I don't want to talk about it.

Ace: Well do you mind telling us how were you able to hide him?

Razer: Well I hunt down people that has a high bounty. Including going to different planets for that too. On that day with the Fuzz-z incident Silver and I went to a different planet to collect a $250 bounty.

Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, and Slam were amused by this while Duck was mostly amused by the money.

Duck: How long have been doing this?

Razer: Three years.

Duck: Whoa. (big smile) Buddy on the rich raccoon.

Razer: I only keep 15% of the rewards.

Duck smile turn into a fall to the ground face.

Tech: What do you do with the 85%?

Razer: I sent it for charity.

Zadavia: Wise choice. Your uniform and room is down the hall to the right.

Razer: Thank you.

He left to go find his room.

Lexi: He seem nice.

Duck: Yeah (rubbing back) but without the throwing you to the ground part.

Ace: Well you try to grab Silver.

Duck: Yeah. So?

Zadavia: I told you not to and warned you about his anger. Another warning 110% of anger if you call him a freak.

Duck: Guess some body is a angry guy and why he has no tail if he's a raccoon?

Zadavia: I told you before he doesn't like talking about his past.

They all turn to see Razer in his uniform. The colors are silver and black. He still has his shotgun on his back and small orb thing on his right waist.

Razer: I got to admit. The uniform looks good.

Zadavia: Razer welcome to the Loonatics.

* * *

**Yes the others will know about his past. I don't own the ****Hooked On A Feeling ****song, it belongs to BLUE SWEDE.** **PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!**


	3. The Cloak of Black Velvet

**The Cloak of Black Velvet**

**Ok here's the chapter that is episode 3. If your wondering why I cut out 1 and 2. Because I decided to let my OC have and keep his Fuzz-z. I do not own Loonatics Unleashed just Razer.**

* * *

_The show's opening theme starts at that point._

_Zadavia: In the year 2772, a meteor strikes the city planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it off its axis. This cosmic event releases supernatural forces unleashing a new type of hero...the Loonatics!_

_**Ace Bunny - Optical Enhancement, Laser Vision, and Guardian Strike Sword.**_

_**Lexi Bunny - Sonic Hearing and Brain Blast.**_

_**Danger Duck - Power Orb Randomizer and Quantum Quack.**_

_**Slam Tazmanian - Superhuman Strength, Tornado Maximizer, and Thunder Mode.**_

_**Tech E. Coyote - Magnetism Activated, Molecular Regeneration, and Superhuman Intelligence.**_

_**Rev Runner - Flight, Sonic Speed, and Global Positioning.**_

_**Razer Raccoon- **_**Shape Disguise, Pilot, Free Runner, and Weapon Expert.**

At the Loonatics HQ, Slam was munching on watermelons while Duck was trying to order a superhero cape and boots so he could make himself look better in front of Zadavia. Razer was upgrading his weapon and making something new. Tech was meditating peacefully until Duck's annoying ring tone woke him.

Tech: Duck, shut that ringer off.

Duck: At least the ringer works. The rest of it is junk.

Tech: Have some respect. I'm clearing my mind here.

Duck: Hmph! Please, you need a hazmat team to clear the junk out of your head, Tech. (phone rings) Hello? Hello?

Razer: Duck turn it off before I break it.

Duck: Aah! I've had it! No more technology for me. From now on, I do everything the old fashioned way.

Lexi: Yeah right. No phone no EMP music blaster 5000.

Ace: And no high tech weapons.

Duck: Who needs 'em? My bare hands are lethal weapons.

Razer: You better with no technology but your hands. Ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Duck: That's a fake laugh.

Razer: ( angry shout ) IT'S REAL!

Duck: Totally fake.

Razer: It is the most realist laugh that is ever known.

Tech decided to change the subject.

Tech: You couldn't go one low-week without high-tech stuff.

Duck: Oh really? Well I'm not you Mr. Techno Geek!

Tech stood up.

Tech: Make you a bet. If you can get through one week, I'll buy you that new cape myself. And if not, you buy it for me.

Razer: And a energy crystal. A one that glows green.

Duck: I want the matching boots!

Tech: No problem.

Duck: You're on, mister!

The two shook hands to seal the deal while Tech smirked.

Tech: Oh, by the way. I'm a thirteen, wide.

Razer: Duck I can imagine you with those stuff. You look ridiculous.

Duck: Ha.

Duck walk over and snatch the ball.

Duck: I look ridiculous. Look at you caring a ball. Why is it metal?

Razer: That because it is not a ball. It's a bomb.

Duck immediately put it back.

Duck: You carry a bomb! Why?

Razer: Because I enjoy explosives.

Lexi: What's that?

She points to Razer's new device.

Razer: ( smiles ) That's when things go really hard core. Or if you want to blow up moons.

Ace: No one blowing moons.

Razer: ( muttered ) Sometimes you zap the fun out of things.

**ORANGE TRIANGLE**

At the meeting table where the Loonatics sat, Zadavia appeared in her hologram.

Zadavia: Gather round, Loonatics. We have a major crisis, besides new costume request, begin the holographic imaging feed.

Tech pushed some buttons and the screens above showed footage of a woman wearing a black cloak and goggles with red eyes.

Razer: ( whisper to Lexi ) You have to be stupid to think a female bad guy villain is hot.

Lexi nodded at this.

Zadavia: Moments ago, someone calling herself Black Velvet stole the Acme Doppler Series Five Radar System

Tech: That system directs all air and space traffic in and out of Acmetropolis.

Lexi: So much for my weekend getaway to Acme Parco.

Zadavia: I'm afraid it gets worse. They've also taken the Acme Super Computer.

Tech: That's the most advanced system in the planet. I should know, I built it.

Duck: See? This is what you get when you rely on technology! Utter chaos! I am so gonna win this bet!

Razer: Duck stop thinking about this bet and pay attention.

Zadavia: Thank you Razer. I'm uploading security footage now.

Ace: Get us a closer shot of those radars, Tech.

Tech: (pushes buttons) Done. Mm, most fascinating.

The footage showed an army of cyborg men in purple and red stampeding into a room, followed by the woman in black. Up close, she was quite attractive and it showed with the guys except Razer who took out his screen thingy ( AN : I don't know what is call but it is the device that Rocket use to find people's bounty), which made Lexi jealous.

Slam: Hubba, hubba! Hoo, hoo, ha!

Razer: ( whisper to himself ) Meet stupid number one.

Lexi: (resentful) She's not _that_ pretty.

Ace: Nah, he's right. She's hot.

Razer: ( whisper to himself again ) And stupid number two.

Lexi: Keep your eyeballs in your head!

Razer: ( whisper to himself again) Jealous ( snickers).

Zadavia: Attractive or not, she's bad to the bone. And you have to figure out what she's up to. Good luck, Loonatics. Zadavia out.

Her hologram disappeared. Razer's pad beep.

Slam: What's that.

Razer: I'm using my pad to see her bounty and it is $1,000.

Duck: Wow. What are we waiting for let's get it.

Razer: We're stopping her. Not bounty her.

Ace: Alrighty gang! Let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

A little later, the Loonatics took the Loonaporter while Razer left Silver at base and took his ship to track down Black Velvet.

Lexi: Um Ace, aren't we going the wrong way? The space port is east.

Ace: Yeah, but we're going where the action is. Check out the skyline. Just like it was before the attack.

Tech: That's right over at the AcmeTech University.

Duck: Which is the ancestral homeland of geeks, dweebs, and brainiac nerds!

Tech: I went to school there.

Duck: There's a shocker.

Ace piloted the ship to the base of AcmeTech. The dark clouds covered the sky on top of the University. As soon as the group got out of the Loonaporter, a big blob of dark purple fell from the sky and surrounded the team, and made the entire area dark. Luckily for Razer he brought night vision goggles. The robotic men in red and purple surrounded the Loonatics.

Duck: Mommy! Someone turned out the lights. Failed again by technology.

Ace: Tech, any thoughts? Any suggestions?

Tech: Right now, Rev and Razer gotta be our eyes.

Rev: No problem Tech, with my built in GPS, I got a lock on them. Watch out girl, you're surrounded!

Lexi tackled the robotic men as she came in on them. Razer kept breaking and blasting blue lazer **( AN : The lazer blast is like the Kraang blast from Teenage Mutant ninja turtles and it's also Razer's upgrade )**, as if wanting another round with the robot.

Rev: Slam, they're right in front of you! Spin straight ahead! No, no! Slam, watch out!

But Slam didn't stop in time and he crashed into Tech.

While this was going on, Black Velvet stole the light wave eliminator. Duck nearly struck Ace since he couldn't see where he was going.

Black Velvet: We have what we came for. Crush them! I see dark days ahead, Loonatics!

Cackling, Black Velvet flew back to her ship with the light wave eliminator. Before leaving with their boss, the robotic men caused a nearby construction tower to come falling right over the Loonatics, just as the darkness around the area vanished.

_Commercial break at this point._

The Loonatics ran out of the way as the tower came down, but Duck "quacked" himself out of the way in time just as the tower smashed to pieces.

Ace: Duck!

Lexi: Oh no!

Ace: Dig him out!

Thinking Duck had been crushed; the Loonatics began digging into the pile of rubble. Then Duck appeared, acting like nothing had happened.

Duck: Whoo hoo! Missed me.

They all gave him a glare.

Black Velvet: Catch me if you can, Loonatics!

From above, the black ship disappeared into the dark clouds. Everyone jumped back into the Loonaporter and took off after her.

Ace: Picking up anything Tech?

Tech: They must've deployed some sort of cloaking device.

Ace: Anything Rev?

Rev: No trace, no sign, no mark, no trail, no heat, no scrap, no spec, no particle, no nothing.

Ace: (through COM) Anything Razer?

Razer: (through COM) Nothing either. But I'm switching the ship to camouflage just to be safe. Plus I love surprise attacks.

He tun his ship invisible. But unknown to them, Velvet's blimp floated over them.

Ace: I hate being left in the dark.

The dark purple blob came down on the Loonaporter and then, everything went dark.

Duck: Hey! Who turned out the lights?

There was a punching sound and someone cry out. But soon the darkness lifted.

Ace: Where did Tech go?

Tech's seat was empty. Everyone looked around, seeing that Tech wasn't in the Loonaporter anymore.

Lexi: (gasps) Look!

Outside, everyone could see an unconscious Tech trapped in a dark purple blob and Velvet's forces carrying him into the ship.

Ace: Alright Loonatics, she's got something to learn! You take one, you take us all!

Rev: Ace, I'm picking something up straight ahead!

Ace: I see 'em!

Velvet's blimp was up ahead. The Loonaporter picked up speed and followed it, but then it was chased by six dark space craft radars that came from the blimp.

Meanwhile, Razer destoryed three crafts while the Loonaporter was trying to escape Velvet's forces. So Slam fired three missiles to take out the black radars, but the radars turned and headed back for Velvet's blimp. Which means the missiles now targeted the blimp, and Tech was in trapped in there.

_Commercial break at this point_

As the missiles headed for the blimp, Rev, Duck, and Lexi quickly destroyed the missiles before it could reach the blimp. The explosion revealed not only Razer's ship camouflage but also Velvet's blimp camouflage to. Six crafts came out.

Razer: ( through COM ) I'll handle the crafts. You just get Tech and stop Black Velvet.

Ace: ( through COM ) Ok, just be careful.

Then Slam ripped off a part of the ship and they all jumped activated their night vision and their eyes glowed red so they could see where they would go. Lexi, Rev, and Slam headed for the main power grid so they could shut it off.

Ace and Duck went to look for Tech. Ace cut a hole through a window with his laser vision, making it big enough for him and Duck to jump through. They looked around to see if any shadow Borgs were around, but they spotted Tech by the keyboard.

Ace: Hey Tech old pal, let's make like an atom and split.

Duck: He's not answering.

Black Velvet: Tech only answers to me now. You pets are just in time to watch us usher in the dark ages!

Meanwhile Razer is dog fighting with the crafts. He destroyed two of them. But was little shot at the wing.

Razer: ( through COM ) Ace. I destroyed two of the crafts, but I'm getting my butt a little bit kicked. So I don't want to pressure you but ( shouts ) HURRY UP!

Ace: ( through COM ) Just hang in there.

Meanwhile she blasted them with her mechanical claw, but Ace and Duck jumped out of the way. Ace fired back with his gun blaster. Black Velvet held out her cape to shield herself, easily bouncing off the blasters. When Velvet fired at Duck, he was trapped in a dark purple bubble. Ace tried to get a closer shot, but Velvet blasted them again and the gun bounced out of Ace's hands.

Ace: Duck, maybe you can deal with her friends!

Duck: Righty O' Ace! Strike!

He rolled his bubble over at the shadow Borgs like a bowling ball. Ace communicated with Lexi to see if her team was ready, but they were caught up in a fight with more shadow Borgs. Duck managed to free himself from the bubble by created an explosive power orb.

Tech: (monotone) Miss Velvet, your Shroud Caster is ready.

Black Velvet: Why thank you, baby.

Ace: Tech, no!

Velvet fired a green rays that tied up Ace.

Black Velvet: Activate the Shroud Caster! Now!

Tech reached for the button to activate the Shroud Caster.

Ace: Tech! C'mon buddy boy, wake up!

Duck had just taken out several shadow Borgs when he saw what was happening.

Duck: Wait! I can wake him!

He took out his phone and used that annoying ring tone to free Tech from the hypnosis.

Tech: Ah, that annoying phone!

Black Velvet: Ugh! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!

She press the button and the machine lit up and the Shroud Caster projected a curtain of darkness that covered the entire city down below.

Ace: I need a little help here, Tech!

Tech activated his own night vision and, with red glowing eyes, he blasted the ropes off Ace.

Black Velvet: Ha! Too little, too late! Darkness was my curse, now it will be yours, Loonatics!

Ace: (through COM) Lexi, have you reversed the polarity?

Lexi: Almost there, Ace! Ok, got it!

After some kicks and punches, Lexi pulled the switch and the darkness that covered the city vanished. Light suddenly flooded the room as Black Velvet covered herself with her cape.

Black Velvet: My city of darkness! Noooo!

Ace: I think it's time for us to get out of dodge!

The Loonatics started running as the debris began coming down. When they made it out, Velvet's blimp exploded just as the Loonaporter drove to safety. Razer destroyed the last craft and join the gang.

A little later at HQ, Rev was playing by himself while Slam watched. Ace and Lexi played pool and Razer finished repair his ship and back to working on his device when Duck stomped over to the rabbits.

Duck: Has anyone seen Tech? I think he has something he might want to say to me.

Tech: Thanks.

When Tech appeared, he was wearing the blue cape and matching boots. He was also holding a crystal.

Tech: I went and ordered them. Nice, huh? They're sending you the bill. And Razer here's that crystal you wanted which they will be sending a bill to Duck.

He handed the crystal to Razer.

Razer: Thanks Tech.

Razer put the crystal in his device.

Duck: (points at Tech) But those were mine! You were supposed to buy those for me!

Ace: You used your phone, Duck. I saw you.

Duck: But I only used the phone to save him! If not for me, he'd still be walking around "Whatever you say, O Velvety one!"

Lexi: A bet's a bet.

Then, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Good work, Loonatics. Despite Black Velvet's disappearing act, the Shroud Caster has been dismantled and all the parts have been returned. (to Tech) Oh my, Tech. Don't you look heroic?

Tech: Why thank you, Zadavia.

Zadavia: Very impressive indeed.

Duck: But…but…but…

Zadavia: Zadavia out.

Her hologram disappeared.

Duck: Wait! Come back! I picked out the cape and the matching boots, I'm the heroic looking one! Be impressed with me!

Lexi: Maybe you can call her back on your cell phone.

Ace: If you can get a signal.

Razer snickers at this.

Duck: You know, your all despicable.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Weathering Heights

**Ok here's the next chapter and it tell a little bit of Razer past. Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day. I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. Just Razer.**

* * *

**Weathering Heights**

It was a windy day in Acmetropolis. Razer was in his room with a sleepy Sliver on his bed while Razer was quietly playing his drums and quite voice singing Dynamite by TAIO CRUZ.

* * *

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

**Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**

**I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans**

**I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**

**Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**

**Yeah, yeah**

**'Cause it goes on and on and on...**

**And it goes on and on and on...**

**Yeah!**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

**Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

**We gon' go all night,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**'Cause I told you once,**

**Now I told you twice,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**I came to move, move, move, move**

**Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**

**I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**

**Just what the luck, came here to do, do, do, do**

**Yeah, yeah**

**'Cause it goes on and on and on...**

**And it goes on and on and on...**

**Yeah!**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

**Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

**We gon' go all night,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**'Cause I told you once,**

**Now I told you twice,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**I'm gonna take it all,**

**I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.**

**Higher over all,**

**I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.**

**Cause I, I, I believe it,**

**And I, I, I I just want it all...**

**I just want it all...**

**I'm gonna put my hands in the air!**

**Hands, hands in the air!**

**Put your hands in the air!**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

**Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

**We gon' go all night,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**'Cause I told you once,**

**Now I told you twice,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

* * *

Lexi: Wow that's amazing.

Razer turn around to see Lexi and Rev watching.

Rev: Yeah. It was really good. You should perform on those concerts.

Razer look down and Silver woke up sadly because he heard what's going on.

Razer: I can't.

Lexi: Why not?

Razer: Even though my skills are good they wouldn't except me. When I first moved here people thought I was a mistake to be here.

It sadden them since they know what it feels like.

Lexi: We know what it feels like. We've been treated like that at school.

Razer: Pft. Your lucky you guys go to school.

Rev: What do you mean?

Razer: They wouldn't accept me at school, a job, heck I couldn't join the marines. They we're racist against raccoons. When I was on the different planets I got arrested 20 times for freaking out the civilians.

This shocks them.

Rev: You got arrested 20 times?

Razer: Actually 20 prisons.

Lexi: Woah. At least you were free.

Razer: You can put it like that. Some humans never appreciate raccoons. Ever heard of Misty Breeze?

Lexi: You mean the bossy and mean weather lady?

Razer: Yap. Two years ago she said that kids should stay away from me. You have to be a idiot times twelve to have a crush on her.

Lexi: Wow that's mean. What a minute was that you who pulled a stink bomb on her?

Razer snickers at this.

Razer: She should be careful what she said. So where is Ace, Slam, and Tech?

Rev: There up on the roof to fix the satellite.

Razer look outside the window and see falling off. But Razer caught him.

Razer: Gotcha.

Slam: Thanks.

Razer: What are friends for.

They went to the roof and Slam glare at Duck. Then All of a sudden, a woman with turquoise hair landed in the satellite dish and slid right down grabbing onto the antenna for dear life.

Razer: (annoyed) Oh boy.

Duck: Gasp! Misty Breeze!

A little later, the Loonatics were using their jet packs to go and investigate what had happened at City Hall Plaza when Misty was getting ready to broadcast the weather news.

Ace: Misty and her crew were broadcasting from City Hall Plaza.

Duck: I just don't get it. Who would ever want to harm the lovely Misty Breeze?

Lexi: Anybody who's ever met her.

Razer: Ten times with Lex.

Duck: Jealous?

Razer: (whispers to Lexi) We found our idiot.

Then, Zadavia's hologram face appeared on a television screen on the side building.

Zadavia: Loonatics, we're receiving reports that a strange weather phenomenon materializing all over the planet.

Ace: Say Zadavia, isn't monitoring the weather more of a job for-

Duck: Misty Breeze?

Zadavia: Not this kind of weather. You better move fast, Loonatics. Zadavia out.

Once the Loonatics arrived at City Hall Plaza, they found a large news van turned over on its side. Slam lifted the van up and out fell a man in green and yellow shades lying on his back, yet he was traumatized by the events that occurred.

Crewman: Paula…assistant…the script…Misty…wet hair…crazy weather…storm…Misty gone!

Ace: I'm gonna need some more words there pal. Got any verbs?

Lexi: Here's one, look!

At the top of a building close by, there stood a blue skinned lady with glowing pink eyes and wearing a purple dress. She was enclosed in her own glowing oval surrounded by dark storm clouds and lightning.

Weather Vane: No stealing MY thunder, Loonatics! BACK OFF!

Crewman: That's her! That's Paula! (runs away)

Weather Vane: Cloud Creatures, put these heroes in a fog!

The dark clouds lowered to the ground and materialized into cloud monsters, surrounding the Loonatics.

Tech: Amazing!

Razer: (to Tech) Tech, the one thing I know about good guys is that you don't compliment the enemy.

Ace: Was this in the forecast?

Duck: Ooh, scary clouds. What, are you gonna stop us from getting a tan?

The cloud monster growled and grabbed hold of Duck.

Duck: Maybe stop us breathing!

Tech: Ok Chief, what's the plan?

Ace: We kick some clouds!

He jumped up and kicked the cloud's face off, but the cloud monster grabbed Ace's foot.

Ace: Hey, watch the foot! It's lucky!

Slam leapt forward and chomped the cloud's arm off, freeing Ace. Before Slam could attack another cloud monster, one suddenly tackled him from the side.

Meanwhile, Rev was running around a cloud monster in circles. Razer kept blasting electrical shots at them.

Rev: Here's something you don't see on a sunny day. I could be wrong, but it looks like they're alive. How is that possible? Clouds are just for making rain, not striking terror into the hearts of the city.

The cloud monster had enough as it slammed its fist to the ground, causing Rev to fall forward. Razer was also hit by the monster into a wall.

Razer: I really hate those things.

Weather Vane: Let's pump up the clouds and bring in the fog!

She raised her arms and fog descended from the dark cloudy sky, surrounding the Loonatics. The fog proved to be more effective as it was hard for the Loonatics to fight with the cloud creatures. Lexi got hit when looking for the cloud creature she was fighting with.

Ace used his laser vision to blast through the cloud creature, but the laser beam also struck Tech in the bottom, as the coyote jumped into the air clutching his tail in pain.

Tech: Yeow!

Ace: Oops. Very sorry there, Tech.

Rev: Ace, my internal radar can't distinguish between what is cloud creature and what is fog and it's getting pretty hard to avoid their GRIP!

A cloud creature had grabbed Rev. Ace told Slam to rescue Rev, and Slam spun into a tornado, sucking up fog and fighting off the cloud creatures.

Ace: Slam one, cloud nothing!

Razer: Totally agree with you on that.

Weather Vane: (screams in agony) Clouds of Thunder, destroy them!

A cloud monster came at Lexi as she cartwheeled backwards. She eyed a fire hydrant and brain blasted the hydrant to erupt water straight into the cloud creature.

Lexi: Clouds absorb water! And to think I only got a B in science.

Ace: That's great Lexi, but you sure you wanna make him bigger?

But the cloud creature wailed in pain as it grew from its size and consumed more water. Its evil face vanished and it faded into nothingness.

Lexi: Whoa!

Razer: Definitely.

Rev: Oh! I wanna try that! Let me try that! I wanna try that! Here it goes!

He ran towards a water fountain and splashed water into the cloud creature's face. Razer wanted to try it too, as he used his gun zapped at the waist of a merman statue to shoot water at another cloud creature. Seeing what the others did, Duck created a water egg and stuck it in the cloud creature's mouth. The cloud creature exploded in orange liquid, which Duck had tasted.

Duck: Hmm, orange juice will do the trick too.

Razer taste it too.

Razer: Not bad.

Weather Vane: Pesky duck!

She fired a lightning bolt near Duck, causing him to jump into Slam's arms.

Weather Vane: You may have won this round, Loonatics, but I'm the star here! (to cameraman) Keep that camera pointed at me! I've got breaking news! Here me, Acmetropolis! I am Weather Vane! And tonight, there is a one hundred percent chance of destruction!

From the sky came thunder and lightning. Weather Vane blasted several lightning bolts at the Loonatics.

_Commercial break at this point._

Weather Vane: Here's a news flash for you, and it's a real shock!

Tech pushed a button on his jetpack and a lightning rod emerged. The rod drew up the power of the lightning bolt. He cried out in pain as he got electrocuted big time, then turned into a pile of dust.

Ace: Nice lightning rod, Tech. That's definitely gonna earn you some vacation time.

The coyote's regeneration powers kicked in and Tech was back to his old self.

Tech: Can I take it right now?

Ace: Let me think about it…yes…no…yes…No!

Razer: Thanks Tech. I owe you one.

Weather Vane: All the elements are at my command! I don't need to report the story, I am the story! (to cameraman) Make sure you get this! It'll make everyone forget about Misty Breeze!

Duck: Forget about Misty Breeze? Why I'd sooner forget what's her name here. (looks at Lexi)

Weather Vane: Time for you to be gone with the wind!

She waved her hands and a strong wind created a powerful tornado, sucking up all the Loonatics into it. Ace managed to grab onto a lamp post while Duck teleported himself out, and Slam was blown to the wall. Razer activate a grappling hook from his watch **(AN : Sorry about not mentioning it on his uniform.)**

Lexi: Ace, help!

Ace shot a grappling hook and it grabbed Lexi's waist, and Ace pulled her out and Lexi landed in his arms.

Lexi: Thanks Ace. You can put me down now.

Ace: Oh! Sorry.

He probably, secretly, loved holding Lexi in his arms, but he had to put her down so he could rescue the rest of his team.

Razer: Man, I didn't know you two are dating.

Ace/Lexi: (shock and blush) What! No we're just friends!

Razer snickers at this.

Tech and Rev were still inside the tornado.

Rev: Not gonna miss!

But Tech wrapped his arm around Rev's waste and fired his grappling hook onto a statue and pulled himself and Rev out of the tornado and back on ground.

Ace: I was gonna get you next.

Tech: I got impatient.

Slam spun in his own tornado and started spinning around the bigger tornado, pushing it back and dispersing it before anybody got hurt. Bystanders in buildings cheered for Slam as he raised his arms in victory.

Razer: Wow, nothing can beat that guy in a tornado off.

Weather Vane: They defeated my clouds, my lightning, my tornado! But can they defeat all of them at once? I release all the forces of elements upon you Acmetropolis! Bring me Misty Breeze or start building an ark!

She blasted a lightning bolt at a tall building, and then another at a railway track, stopping a train as the last car hung over the edge. Slam and Tech used their powers to lift the train while Ace, Lexi, and Razer cleared the rubble. When Slam lifted up the car hanging over the ledge, Tech used his magnetism to gently lower the train back onto the tracks. The train doors opened and the people cheered for the Acme Heroes.

After saving the train, the Loonatics flew back to City Plaza to confront Weather Vane, but they only found the camera man instead. He told them that Weather Vane had already left.

Ace: Hey Rev, does your radar show anybody else in danger?

Rev: Well a lot of wet people, but nobody in danger, unless you count soggy underwear as danger.

Ace: We should evacuate the area.

Lexi: The whole area? Why?

Ace: I got a little feeling that something big is coming.

At that moment, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Suspicions confirmed, Ace. There's an unnatural energy force brewing in intensity thirty five miles from the coast. All efforts to contain Weather Vane have failed.

**PINK TRIANGLE**

Lexi: With all this water, we could sure use a duck.

Ace: Yeah, where is Duck?

Duck in the meantime had gone after Weather Vane, wanting to get even with her for insulting Misty Breeze.

But by the time the Loonatics had found Duck, he was hovering under a huge dark and purple dragon with glowing pink eyes and surrounded by dark clouds.

Lexi: Duck, what are you doing? Where's Weather Vane?

Ace: I hope that's not her.

But the familiar cackle from the dragon indicated that the dragon _is_ Weather Vane.

Razer: Oh crude.

_Commercial break at this point._

The storm dragon opened her mouth and spat lightning out at the Loonatics, who flew out of the way. Then the dragon headed back to Acmetropolis, firing lightning bolts at various buildings, some of which Tech used his powers to trash or slash them to protect the civilians. When tossing the debris at the storm dragon, the beast caught the debris in a small cloud and bellowed a huge growl at the anthro. Tech flew back to the rooftop where Ace and Lexi were at.

Lexi: A busted fire hydrant is not gonna take that thing out.

Ace: Hey Tech, I don't suppose you have a really big hair dryer.

Tech: If you're thinking of evaporating _that_thing, it would take a hairdryer about…oh, a mile wide.

Razer: I might have a weapon for this.

Ace: Nah, nah, nah. Too risky. Hey Rev, any idea of where we can find the hottest spot within a hundred miles?

Rev: Oh baby, do I have a fiery hot spot for you guys! This is gonna burn the hair off if you get too close! Man, this place is scorching!

Tech: Got it! We just need some bait.

Everyone looked at Duck, grinning.

Duck: Why is everybody looking at me? Let me guess, me again.

**ORANGE TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics flew towards a volcano on a small remote island. Tech and Rosie were inside Tech's new Portalab.

Ace: Is this gonna work?

Tech: If the lava depth charge is in sync with targeting mechanism, there should be enough combustion to-

Ace: English Tech!

Razer: Do to my explosion knowledge. 100% sure.

Ace: That's all we need.

The aircraft landed along with the rest of the Loonatics.

Ace: That'll activate the volcano?

Tech: Your guess is as good as mine.

Just then, the storm dragon was heard coming, with Rev and Duck leading her right to the island and the volcano.

Tech: Slam, can withstand the heat better than any of us. Take this up there and when I say 'now' push this red button and throw it into the volcano. Got that? Now.

But Slam misunderstood as he nodded, before he pressed the red button.

Tech/Razer/Lexi: SLAM!

But the timer was on, counting down to thirty.

Tech: No not 'now' now! 'Now' later!

Slam tried to stop the timer, but he accidently took off the red button.

Ace: Just get it up there, now!

Slam picked up the bomb and dashed up to the volcano. He made it to the top and threw the bomb into the volcano's magma with spare time. Duck lead the storm dragon to the top of the volcano and teleported to the coast, just in time.

The volcano exploded right into the storm dragon, dispersing the clouds and the beast. Hot lava poured down from the volcano and into the jungle of the island.

Tech: (gasps) My Portalab! I just built it!

Ace: Forget the Portalab, Tech! Let's jet!

The Portalab was destroyed and melted by the hot lava, much to Tech's horror.

Tech: My Portalab destroyed! No! It never harmed anyone!

Ace: Wow, he really needs to get out more.

The Loonatics flew out of the island and back to Acmetropolis, where Lexi picked up Zadavia's signal at City Plaza. Zadavia's face was on screen and she congratulated the Loonatics for stopping Weather Vane, only to have the screen rudely turned off by Misty Breeze. As Misty reported the news on live that the horrid storm was over, Duck went to ask her for an autograph, only to have her sign all of his merchandise of her. The other Loonatics decided to give the two "lovebirds" some alone time. Razer snickers at this because he knew things will go bad for Misty Breeze.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Going Underground

**Ok here's the next chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long, I have to take exams. They were hard and my Friday day off was canceled. I would like to say thank you to the people who favorite, follow, and review this story. It means a lot. I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. Just Razer.**

* * *

**Going Underground**

When Duck and Lexi returned to HQ, they told the other members about the massive earthquake and the giant dirt mountain at New Chinatown. The footage was displayed on screen for everyone to see.

Ace: This Mountain just came out of nowhere? Just like that?

Duck: I'm pretty certain it wasn't there before.

Rev: Yeah, weird huh? But now we can go skiing anytime we want, without having to leave downtown. When we work out an appetite at the slopes, we can stop in for Chinese takeout at the bottom. Man! Acmetropolis has everything.

Then Tech walked in with a working model of Chinatown to map out the earthquake.

Tech: I've gone over it again and again, but I can't figure out what would've caused that kind of geologic instability.

Duck: Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like a giant meteor hitting the earth! Hmm? Ring a bell?

Tech: Perhaps if I had enough time to build a more detailed model. I did it during my break. Total rush job.

A little model train was running through the model town.

Lexi: Tech, the little elevated trains are actually running…and on time.

Tech: Ok, now normally when there's diatomic activity, the plates of the Earth's crust move like this. (pushes button) No matter how many variations I try, there's just nothing that would count for this.

When the mountain model bursts up, Slam took a bite of the model.

Slam: Chocolate!

Ace: Uh Slam, I believe that's mud you're eating.

Tech: Actually, I ran out of soil so I used hot fudge.

Lexi and Silver took one bite.

Lexi: With nuts.

Then, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Speaking of nuts, this attack was the work of one Dr. Thaddeus Dare.

Tech: Thaddeus Dare? Nut is an understatement.

Razer: Humans stink.

Zadavia: He's a reclusive and rather old scientist, but brilliant none the less. Dare was convinced that one day he would find a way to control all forms of rock.

Duck: Say what? Control rock? Hello, party of one!

Zadavia: He was hideously disfigured by the meteor crash. He went crazy and his rock experiments grew more reckless. He was finally banished by the scientific community and disappeared.

Ace: Let me guess, a guy that into rocks went underground, right?

Zadavia: Deep underground. I believe he's preparing to take his revenge on the world that rejected him. And he may have just found the ultimate means.

Tech: The Jade Serpent Crystal.

Zadavia: Yes. The crystal that was housed in the science tower which sank underground today.

Ace: What's so special about this nugget?

Zadavia: It's an ancient gem that has a unique atomic structure set to contain untold energy. If Dr. Dare has somehow harnessed the power of crystal, there is no telling what he might do. You must find Dr. Dare and stop him.

Her hologram disappeared.

Ace: Alright gang, let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics used Tech's new drilling machine to go deep underground to find Dr. Dare's hideout. Tech was enjoying his new invention as he made sharp turns, making the others hold their seats tightly.

Duck: Quit doing that!

Razer: For once I agree with him! And that the first thing you said that wasn't stupid.

Tech: Don't worry. I've been working on my mobile map for a while. Just needed a good excuse to take it for a spin. Ha, ha! Good thing I got almost all the kinks worked out.

Duck: I'll say. Wait! Did he say almost? Did he say almost?!

Razer: I think he did and you might want to see this.

Up ahead was Chinatown upside down.

Duck: The city's upside down, or is it my stomach?

Ace: So that's where the buildings went.

Tech: Hang on, going down!

The machine dug through a dirt wall and went down a tunnel.

Duck: And we're how many miles beneath the earth's crust?

Tech: Not to worry. This thing's built with ultra-titanium double shields. Trust me. Nothing can stop us.

But he was wrong. The machine came to a sudden stop.

Duck: What was that?

Ace: A lot of nothing.

Tech: (baffled) I don't understand. This baby should be able to smash through any kind of rock.

Lexi: And what if the rock smashed back?

Ace: Tech, get us out of here!

Razer: Like yesterday fast.

Tech: The sudden stop must've short circuited the engine.

More rock golems surrounded the machine as Tech frantically tried to get the machine going.

Ace: Hey, uh, Tech, can you reverse us out of this hole?

Duck: Yeah! As in back up, now!

Tech: Well I would if I could.

Duck: No reverse?

Just then, a rock golem's hand burst through the vehicle's glass and grabbed Lexi and pulled her out.

Ace: Lexi!

Lexi: Guys, little help!

_Commercial break at this point._

Ace: It's got Lexi! Let's rock!

Razer: (annoyed) Really? Let's rock?

The team, minus Tech, rushed out to save Lexi, as she try to free herself from the rock golem's fist. Duck appeared and used his power to blast the rock golem and free Lexi.

The fight was on as the Loonatics battled with the rock golems. Duck teleported from one place to another to distract the rock golem. Rev rushed in and out from the rock golems. Razer blasted a rocket at the golem's foot then it's face while Lexi brain blasted the ceiling to bury a rock golem. During the battle, Ace accidently blasted one down a deep ravine and onto Slam. He was ok and Ace apologized for dropping a rock on him.

When Ace communicated with Tech, he told Ace that the scanners are picking up strange energy fields around them, meaning they were being controlled by the Jade Serpent Crystal.

Ace told Tech to restart his drill machine so he could defeat the rock golems. Tech tried to jump start it, but the cord was too short. He held the cord while putting his fingers into the socket and his long ears into the plug. The electricity disintegrated him, but Tech regenerated himself and went back to the driver's seat, mumbling while still smoking.

Tech: There has _got _to be an easier way to be a hero.

With the machine working again, Tech saved the day by using the drill machine to smash the rock golems with ease.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**

Lexi: So, what were those things?

Duck: Reminds me of some of the guys who keep calling you – except the rocks have more personality! Ha, ha!

Annoyed, Lexi brain blasted Duck right in the tail.

Duck: Yeow! Watch the feathers!

Razer: Ha nice one.

Ace: Those rock guards are the security guards, which means we must be close to Dare's lair.

Dr. Dare: You're not close, you're here! And just in time to see the power of the Jade Serpent to turn Acmetropolis upside down!

The underground cave shook all around them as more buildings came in upside down.

Ace: (through COM) Tech, what's going on?

Tech: (through COM) I told you he was a crack pot. Let's get going!

Razer: Like I said before humans stink.

The ground cracked and green rays of light shone within them, as Dr. Dare appeared sitting on a rock throne, and holding a rock scepter.

Dr. Dare: I hope you've enjoyed your little visit down here because it's now your permanent residence! In fact, soon all of Acmetropolis will reside underground, and I will live in peace on the surface!

Ace: Are you kidding me, Doc? That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard!

Razer: Of all the stupid, crazy, lame, and dumbest ideas I heard. This is number one.

Dr. Dare: You won't be laughing when you're buried in stone, bunny and project 2!

Slam: What doez he mean by that?

Razer was surprise by this. Dr. Dare shoots a green ray from his rock scepter, causing the cave to crumble as he escapes. The Loonatics rushed back into the drill machine as rocks came raining down on them, burying the entire drill machine.

_Commercial break at this point._

After a few moments, Slam used his tornado power to clear away the rocks.

Ace: Nice work there, Slam.

Slam: Thank you!

Ace: We gotta get up to Acmetropolis before-

But then, Zadavia's holographic face was on the screen.

Zadavia: Before there is no Acmetropolis. Dr. Dare is continuing to turn the world inside out. You must hurry, if you do not do something quickly, this madman will bury us all!

The screen went fuzzy right after showing various buildings being sucked underground. The drill machine went straight back up to the surface.

Ace: Nice driving, Tech! Looks like we're…

But as he looked, Ace was shocked to see the entire city was gone, flipped inside out with only rock as the surface and the citizens left outside.

Ace: A little late.

Razer: Holy cow!

Lexi: It's Acmetropolis!

Duck: Talk about an extreme makeover.

High on a rocky mountaintop, there was a giant rock structure overlooking the land, with a green light glowing brightly from the top.

Tech: Dare's using the Jade Serpent to turn out world inside out. So we've gotta use that gem to reverse it!

Using dune buggies that Tech made, the Loonatics drove their way up the mountain top to Dare's fortress, although Rev was the only one who didn't need a dune buggy as he could fly. When they arrived at the main entrance, rock golems appeared. Ace told Slam to attack the rock golems, but when Slam punched his fist into a rock golem, it turned to sand, having no effect of Slam's punch.

Then, the other rock golems shot sand out from their hands, making the Loonatics shield their eyes and fall back. The dune buggies fell over the edge, and so did the Loonatics. Slam quickly came to the rescue as he spun down the cliff and caught his friends in the tornado and lifted them safely back on the ledge.

Lexi was about use her brain blast but Razer stop her.

Razer: Hold on. Allow me.

He reach his grenade and throws it at the golems and cause an explosion beneath the rock golems, making them fall off the cliff and crash at the bottom.

Rev: Wow! Talk about an explosion. It just went KaBOOOOOOOM.

Razer: (chuckles) I told you before. I enjoy explosives.

Once the gang went inside the fortress, all they found was a green throne room with the Jade Serpent Crystal in the center before the throne.

Lexi: Whoa! Looks like we're in Oz.

Ace: There's that jade nugget that's been causing all the trouble!

Duck: So how do we reverse this thing?

Tech: This is just off the top of my head, but I'd say you can do with a quanti-amplified charge of intense electromagnetic radiation.

Razer: Tech I can understand a lot of languages, but could you say that again in english?

Ace: Electromaga-waga…wait, wait. Uh Tech, do you mean light?

Tech: You both make it sound so boring.

Razer: How does that sound boring?

Just then, Dr. Dare appeared.

Dr. Dare: The Loonapests! I thought I'd bury all of you down below!

Lexi: Haven't you heard? Down is the new up!

Ace: We would've called first, but you were unlisted.

Duck: And now we're gonna stop your insidious plan stone cold!

Dr. Dare: Stones are my domain, duck. But there's no reason you all can't join my little rock group.

He waved his hand over a bunch of gem stones, making the Jade Serpent glow brightly. The power of the crystal slowly worked its way up each of the Loonatics' bodies, slowly turning them to stone.

Ace: Hey! What's with the rock candy?

Dr. Dare: You'll become my own personal statues! A commemorative of what once was, not that I'm paying tribute to you!

Tech: Ace, if we don't shut down that machine now, the entire planet is gonna-

His mouth was clammed shut by the glowing green stone energy before he could finish. Ace then uses the angled surfaces of the rock to bounce his laser beam into the Jade Serpent Crystal, freeing them all.

Dr. Dare: My lovely Jade Crystal! Noooo!

Now that the Loonatics were free, Dr. Dare decided that his only option is to run, like a coward. His escape attempt doesn't work as Lexi kicked him down the flight of stairs and lands in front of Ace, where the two fought, using their sword and rock scepter. Dr. Dare again tried to use the power of the crystal in his staff to turn Ace to stone. When he fired a green blast, Ace used his sword ricochet the blast back into Dr. Dare, turning him into stone.

Ace: Hehe! What a stiff!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

Ace: Well, we got the crystal. You think we can reverse?

Tech: "We?" What's with the we? Yes, I can reverse it.

He waved his hand over the gemstones, and the whole fortress shook as the Jade crystal shot beams of bright green lights everywhere. The rays of green light hit the rocky surface and turned them upside down and bring Acmetropolis right-side up again on the surface.

Rev: Good job, Tech! Man, you are so smart! I wish I was half as smart as you. I really look up to you. I really do, except not socially because I wouldn't want to spend all of my free time in a lab it would be really sad, but kudos on a job well done!

Duck: Oh look! I think I see New Chinatown! Eggrolls on me, Slam.

Slam: Eggrolls, eggrolls, eggrolls! Yes!

-000000-

At HQ, the Loonatics had been given a free takeout from New Chinatown. The food had been set on the table.

Lexi: We should save New Chinatown from destruction more often. A year's worth of free takeout, excellent!

Then, Zadavia's holographic face was on screen.

Zadavia: The calls of thanks are still coming in. I also wanted you to know that Dr. Dare is enjoying his new life as a statue in Acmetropolis Park.

Ace: I'm sure the pigeons are thrilled.

Zadavia: And we're receiving reports from all over that things are returning to normal.

Razer: Hey, uh, you sure you don't want to join us for some moos goo guy pan, Zadavia?

Zadavia: (chuckles softly) It is so sweet of you to include me. And as it happens, I am a little hungry.

Duck: Finally! Some face time with the boss lady. We can discuss some new costumes, a better dental plan, a personal biographer.

Zadavia: But alas I have other commitments. Perhaps another time. Zadavia out.

Her hologram face disappeared.

Duck: Was it something that I said?

Ace: Who you, Duck? Nah. Since when have you ever said the wrong thing. (to Razer) Hey Razer what does Dr. Dare mean about Project 2?

Razer: Well never mind about that. Let's eat.

But Slam immediately gorged in all the food while spinning over the table.

Duck: Despicable! Does anybody have a towel? Slam, you gotta gorge with your mouth closed!

Razer: No offense Slam but you eat like a pig.

Slam shakes his head as a "no I don't".

Razer: Yes you do. We just saw you. Why you lying?

* * *

**The gang will know what Dr. Dare meant about Project 2. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	6. The Comet Cometh

**Here's the next chapter. I only own Razer.**

* * *

** The Comet Cometh**

The citizens of Acmetropolis had gathered together in the park to celebrate the Loonatics on the one-year anniversary of the meteor strike. Razer, Tech, Rev, Ace, Lexi, Slam, and Duck were all lined up on stage while the mayor was giving a speech.

Mayor: ...which is why we are gathered together on this day; the one year anniversary of the meteor's impact. Adjusting to this new world is difficult for all of us. Fortunately, we had the help from seven extraordinary individuals who have watched over and protected us. And now to accept this small token of our appreciation...

She took out a gold plaque and was about to announce the name when Duck suddenly grabbed it.

Duck: Thank you. Thank you. You know there are so many people in my life who had made this incredible honor possible, but enough about them. As you know, there's a lot of hard work-

Mayor: (takes back plaque) This is for the team's leader; Ace Bunny!

Duck walked away with a slump.

Razer: You daydream through talk, and wake up for the reward just as usual.

The crowd cheered when Ace walked over to the Mayor as she gave him the gold plaque, and he accepted it graciously.

Ace: Thank you very much, Mayor. Good thing it's not every day that destruction rains down upon us.

The last part of the speech was drifted as the sky was suddenly filled with a strange precipitation, a form that not even Weather Vane could create.

Lexi: A hailstorm, and me without my umbrella.

The coyote held his hand catching the tiny pieces of "hail."

Tech: This isn't hail. These are rock pellets. They aren't even from this planet. It's a Meteor Shower!

Just then, a couple of bigger rocks came falling from the sky.

Ace: And I don't think an umbrella's going to help.

The people began to flea, screaming their heads off as Lexi brain blasted a large rock.

_The show's first season opening theme starts at this point._

Ace: Hit it, Loonatics! We've got people to save!

The Loonatics fought hard to demolish the falling rocks; Ace with laser blasts, Slam used his strength to smash the big rocks, Lexi brain blasted, Duck's power orbs, and Razer's shotgun rocket launcher mode. The Mayor was too scared to leave the podium.

Ace: I thought the weather for today was only partly rocky!

Tech used his powers to create a big green defense shell to protect himself and Rev from the meteor shower.

Tech: Rev, fetch my Neutron Cannon!

Rev rushed quickly back to HQ, only to come back seconds later with a heap of guns in his arms.

Rev: You didn't say if you wanted the refracting Neutron Cannon, the Beam-Splitter Neutron Cannon, or the one that goes 'Dah-dah-dah-dah'!

Razer: Just pick one and start shooting at the rocks!

The canine did as she told him as he simply grabbed one of the guns and started blasting at the small meteors. The others were dealing with airborne attack. Lexi displayed some agility and use her powers against the meteors.

Lexi: Ha, ha! How's that for mind over matter.

Ace: Slam, set your spin cycle on suction!

Slam created a huge cyclone which diverted the falling rocks. Rev decided to use his speed to help the civilians get out of the meteor show.

Rev: All aboard! Rev Runner Express coming through! All right ladies and gents no need to pack your bags. We're all traveling light.

The Mayor saw that a big rock was coming down towards her, fortunately Duck saved her with his teleporting powers and transported to a tree branch.

Duck: Have no fear! Mayor, your life has been officially saved by Danger Duck.

Mayor: Gee thanks. Aaah!

The branch broke under her weight and she fell to the ground. Luckily Razer caught her.

Razer: You ok?

Mayor: Yes I am and thank you for the save. I was wrong about you. You are know equal to us.

Razer: Thank you and about time.

The mallard looked a bit embarrassed over what just happened.

Duck: Kinda.

But he looked over at the park, as it was in disrepair over the meteor show. But right after the debris was reduced and everyone was safe, the Loonatics went back to HQ to discuss the events that occurred.

Ace: Ok Tech, time to make with the big words.

Tech: The meteor that hit Acmetropolis a year ago was only a trial run. This one is five hundred times the size of the original.

Ace: Kind of makes you miss the good old days, huh?

Duck: Oh great! When the next one hits, everyone will have superpowers! I don't need that kind of competition.

Razer: (smacks Duck's head) You idiot!

Lexi: After this one hits, there won't be anyone period.

Just then, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Your absolutely right, Lexi. Which is why you have to journey into space before that meteor hits Acmetropolis.

Duck: Well don't worry your wealthy little head, boss lady. We laugh at danger. (laughs) Besides, what's so scary about a little space voyage?

Rev: Well there's cosmic race, air loss, engine failure, zero gravity, deadly aliens, black holes, super novas-

Duck: Ugh. See? Laughing already.

Zadavia: Zadavia out.

Her hologram disappeared.

During training hours and Tech building a space craft, Ace, Duck, and Lexi reminisced back what they used to do before the meteor hit. Ace was a martial arts stunt double who believed that he could do more than fill the role of an ordinary stunt double but was under tight control of the director. Duck was a pool cleaner who was angry that most of the day consisting dirty diapers out of the pool and dreamed of being a lifeguard. Lexi was a student at Acmetropolis University who was trying out for the cheerleading squad but the captain didn't let her join as she was jealous of Lexi's extraordinary gymnastic skills and agility.

A moment later, Tech had finished the new space craft. Everyone came to see it.

Ace: So Tech, how are you gonna get us up to that big rock?

Tech: Presenting the Tech E. Coyote Space Stream 8000!

He pulled back the white sheets to reveal a large spacecraft.

Razer: Not bad. But I'll take my ship since it can also go to space and different planets.

Duck: Kind of a little retro, isn't it?

Tech: No…in fact, it's just the thing we need to destroy that meteor.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics minus Razer since he is taking his ship strapped themselves in their seats with their seatbelts, ready for takeoff. Tech flipped a few switches to fire up the engines.

Tech: Oh, if only the fellows at the AcmeTech could see me now.

He started reminiscing about his days at AcmeTech before the meteor hit. However, poor Tech got kicked out because an impatient teacher pushed a self-destruct button that Tech had installed for extra credit.

Razer: (through COM link) Ready to go Tech and you're sure it will work?

Tech: (through COM link) It'll work, I know it.

He gripped the steering wheel, pushed the red button, and the Space Stream easily took off from HQ.

Tech: Perfect takeoff.

Ace: Great job, Tech!

Lexi: It may be retro, but it's cool.

Duck: Yeah cool, for a flying dinner plate.

Razer: (through COM link) Amazing view is it?

Tech: It should be a smooth ride from here. Brace yourselves, approaching light meteor shower.

But then, a strange rainbow colored cosmic energy came out of nowhere and struck the Space Stream, but it miss Razer's ship.

Duck: Does this feel like we have a smooth ride?

The cosmic energy disappeared and the engines in the Space Stream shut down.

Ace: Uhh Tech, why does it sound like the engines just stopped?

Tech: Uh, well, that would be because the engines just stopped.

Rev could be heard screaming as the Space Stream tumbling back towards the Earth's surface.

Duck: I think I just threw up in my bill!

_Commercial break at this point._

Duck: We're doomed, completely and utterly doomed!

Tech: Rev, log into the lab. Upload a copy of the control system software so we can reboot the system.

Rev: Done, done, aaaand…wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, done!

At HQ, the copy of the control system was immediately uploaded to the Space Stream, just seconds before it hurt the buildings. The Loonatics breathed a sigh of relief while Duck still had one last panic word of doom to mutter.

Razer: (through COM link) Woah! You guys ok?

Tech: (through COM link) We're fine. Ok, it's smooth sailing from here on out.

Duck: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hope this is the good smooth and not the bad smooth.

Tech: Once we get through the asteroid belt, we should see our target.

Ace: If our target doesn't see us first.

Rev started rambling on about how about a course that allows them to avoid contact with any large object when another one of those cosmic energy fields struck the Space Stream, causing everyone to shake violently in their seats.

Duck: Would somebody explain why these rocks are using us as a punching bag?

Another rock was about to hit them when a lazer blast out of nowhere destroyed it.

Ace: Where did that come from?

Above them was a deactivated camouflage Razer's ship.

Tech: (through COM link) Wow your good with surprises.

Razer: (through COM link) Thanks. I've been with a lot of surprises.

The silver triangle on his chest glowed as Razer began to reminisce about the day he was walking on the streets before the meteor hit.

At the streets Razer was wearing black shoes, camouflage pants, white shirt, and a brown jacket. He still has his shotgun on his back. He was walking in peace until a lazer blast a wall next to Razer. He turn around to see a gray robot that has red eyes and it face looks like a gorilla.

Robot: Project 2 drop your weapon and surround.

Razer: Profess Shane robot. There's a surprise.

Razer got his shotgun in electric shotgun mode ready and the robot got his weapon ready and fired. The robot missed, but Razer got the head and destroyed it.

Razer: And stay down.

He heard a sound and look up to see a giant meteor was coming down to earth_. _

Razer: Oh crude.

The meteor's radiation coming towards him, he was push to the ground.

Razer's eyes glowed hypnotically as he remembered what happened before the meteor struck.

Tech: Everyone, into your intercosmic space suits!

Lexi: Do we get our choice of colors?

Tech: Well no, but it'll keep you from bloating.

One by one, the Loonatics got into their intercosmic space suits.

**RED TRIANGLE**

Ace: Wait a sec. Where's Slam?

Lexi: He's already outside, slamming away.

Slam had somehow gotten outside and he used a rock shaped like a club to fight off the floating rocks. When one rock struck him over the head, all he could remember his days in the wrestling ring. Slam was known at the Terror from Somewhere, Twisted Spinner, who was to take on everyone's favorite Carolos the Conqueror. Carlos first insulted Slam, then tried to humiliate him by taking him out in the ring, but Slam fought back, just throwing him out of the ring when the meteor crashed.

Duck: Alright slugger! Yeah! Way to save the day!

Duck and Rev lifted Slam's arms over their shoulders to carry him back to the Space Stream, along with the rest of the team.

Up ahead was a large sharp pointed dark gray rock. It looked pretty big and almost menacing.

Duck: Are you sure we're gonna destroy that thing?

Tech: Yes. To ensure destruction before it reaches Acmetropolis, I've designed this device which will amplify Ace's laser by a full factor of, you guessed it, googol.

Duck: A goo-what?

Rev: A googol is a number one followed by a hundred zeroes, and it was invented by American math magician named Edward Casper born in 1878, died in 1955, the reason they called it a googol is because Casper asked his nephew Melvin who was eight years old at the time what name he would give a really big number-

Duck: OK! Yawn! Really bored now! Stop!

Rev glared at Duck for being interrupted.

Ace's chair moved towards the built-in Laser Amplifier, and Ace fired a big fiery red blast at the meteor. There was an explosion as dust and rocks flew everywhere.

Lexi: Whoa, Ace! You did it!

Duck: Whoa, Ace! You didn't do it.

The meteor was still there, not seemingly affected by Ace's laser blast.

Tech: That blast only peeled off a layer of atmospheric dust! Impossible!

Ace: Maybe Tech, maybe. But if we don't find some other way to stop that thing, Acmetropolis is gonna be nothing but a big pile of atmospheric dust!

_Commercial break at this point._

Lexi: Guys, we gotta take out that meteor before it hits Acmetropolis!

Duck: No more Acmetropolis?! No more gloomy purple skies?! Oh, sadness! Oh, whoa! (wails). So, what planet do we move to next?

Ace: Eh Tech, something's screwy out here, besides him, first the saucer cut out, then those asteroids came after us, and now that hunk of rock turns out to be laser proof. Time for Plan B.

Lexi: Next time, let's start with Plan B.

Ace: (through COM link) Hey Razer we're starting Plan B.

Razer: (through COM link) I'm already transferring them.

He teleports a bag of explosives the others.

Ace: We land on the meteor, plant some charges that Razer built at precise time, and then escape before the big kaboom.

Razer: (through COM link) Um Ace you don't pick the time. It can only do 45 seconds or 2 minutes.

Duck: (shouts in shock) WHAT! (through COM link) You only put in that much time!

Razer: (through COM link) Oh I'm sorry but I didn't get much time to work on that menutia problem. This is what happens when you hurry things up.

Everyone put on their intercosmic space suits and each got a bag of with an explosive charge. Ace handed one bag filled with plenty of charges to Rev, who began to reminisce the day he was a delivery boy at Quick Wrap Sandwich Shack. Rev would have confidence that he would get the delivery on time despite his boss Cookie saying he would dock his pay if he didn't make the delivery on time. But even with the rocket blades Rev invented, he was one minute late and the customer didn't pay him. But now that he had superpowers thanks to the meteor, Rev felt more confident that he could get the job done.

Rev: _I'm faster now and I can't fail!_ You won't have to dock my pay this time, Cookie!

Ace: Hmm, who's Cookie?

Rev: What? Oh! I mean Ace!

The Space Stream landed on the meteor and everyone floated out of the open doors and onto the meteor. They all went their separate ways to plant the charges in different areas. While the rest of the team was trying to plant the charges and avoid the cosmic energy fields, Duck was just planting an explosive charge in the dirt when the cosmic energy combined itself with the meteor's rocks and attacked Duck. Seeing Duck having a hard time trying to escape the moving pile of rocks, Razer use his ship to destroy it.

Duck: (through COM link) Thanks.

Razer: (through COM link) Your welcome.

Ace: (through COM) Hey Duck care to join us?

Duck: Will be right there!

Duck tossed an egg at the charge, causing it to explode. He ran as fast as they could to escape the explosions. The rest of the Loonatics were inside the Space Stream, strapped to their seat belts, but they worried about Duck.

Tech: The other charges are about to blow!

Ace: DUCK!

Duck narrowly dove into the Space Stream just as the hatch shut behind them. Once he was in, Tech got the space craft going. Just seconds after the Space Stream lifted, the charges exploded. The force of the explosion propelled the space craft with such force. When the smoke cleared, the meteor had broken up into smaller pieces. Acmetropolis was safe now that the meteor was gone.

Ace: What do you know? It worked.

Tech: You say that like your surprised.

Zadavia: Congratulations Loonatics. Acmetropolis is breathing a very big sigh of relief right now.

Duck: Hey there, boss lady, didn't think we could do it, huh?

Zadavia: Oh Duck, I've always had faith in the team. Well, most of the team.

Ace: Mission may be accomplished, but this whole thing has got me thinking. What was that cosmic energy? There's something big going on…something really, really big.

Ace's suspicions proved correct. Far away, a strange red and black dragon ship driven by a mysterious man with purple and white hair, with half his face a cyborg, and his body surrounded by a glowing rainbow energy, watched as the Loonatics' Space Stream drove back to Acmetropolis.

Optimatus: Twice, I have attempted to destroy Acmetropolis. The first time, I misjudged the meteor's effect. The second attempt, were just demolished by those so called Acme Heroes. But the third time…the third time, will be the charm.

On his left was a man who has black hair, blue pants, Brown shirt, and a lab coat. He also watched them leave, but more more focus on Razer.

?: And Project 2 will be mine as deal right?

Optimatus: Correct Professor Shane.

* * *

**I guess Prof. Shane is helping Optimatus. Will the Loonatics stop him? Read and Review!**


	7. The World is my Circus

**Ok this is the chapter we're the Loonatics know about Razer past. I only own Razer.**

* * *

** The World is my Circus**

The Loonatics all gathered around the meeting table to wait for Zadavia to wait for her to give them a mission, but she didn't appear in the hologram like she was supposed to. Tech was holding a gun-like invention and he held it up for everyone to see.

Lexi: Tech, is that a new toy?

Tech: My latest and perhaps greatest invention, the Gluco-Gel 9000. The plasma energy core fires an impenetrable gelatins substance, which provides a safe effective way to trap all enemies.

Razer: You seem interested in inventions.

Tech: Yeah. I've been inspired by my childhood hero who is a high top scientist, Professor Shane.

Razer tighten his hands into a fist under the table to show he is not angry. He calmed down now.

Razer: You got issues.

Duck: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where is Zadavia? Did somebody forget to pay the holo-com bill again?

Lexi: Patience is a virtue, Duck.

Duck: What are you, a fortune cookie?

Ace: It's not like her to stand us up. You sure we got the time right?

Lexi: Put a sock in it, guys! I'm hearing something I don't like!

Duck: Please, it's probably the sound of Slam's stomach gurgling.

He put his hand on Slam's tummy and gurgling noises were heard. But then, the alarm suddenly went off, startling both Duck and Slam.

Lexi: (smirks) Told you so!

From the wall appeared a strange monkey-cheetah-chameleon hybrid. Duck obviously panicked and tried to attack the monkey by throwing power eggs at her. But he missed and the monkey came towards Ace. Duck tried to grab it, but monkey hoped over his head and jumped into Ace's hands. Made sounds that Razer could understand.

Lexi: I think it likes you, Ace.

Ace: Check out the collar. It's from the Space Circus.

Lexi: Wow! A Galactic Audity! Poor thing, it must've escaped and gotten lost.

Razer: Actually it's really-

Duck: EW! Don't touch it! It's probably infested with intergalactic blood sucking fleas! I say we get rid of it, pronto!

The monkey frantically shook her head.

Razer: Duck it's actually-

Duck: Not now Mr. No Tail.

Razer: (angerly) What!

Ace break it up.

Ace: I think it's time we take a trip to the big top. Let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

Rev: Maybe we'll get free passes to the Space Circus for doing a good deed for returning an intergalactic oddity to its home. It'll be so cool! I love the circus, there's so much good stuff to eat! Candy and popcorn and delicious taffy, it'll be totally sweet, sweet, sweet!

The monkey chirped in her cage.

Duck: Hey! Zip it, Lizard Lips! This is all your fault!

Razer: Be careful about what you say Duck because-

Duck: Enough mask face.

Tech used his powers to grab the cage, set it down gently, and open the door to let the monkey out.

Tech: You're free to go, little one.

But the monkey hesitated as like she didn't want to go.

Duck: You heard him, chimpzilla! Shoo! Scram! Buzz off!

The monkey ran out, but she stopped at the corner, and jumped up and down several times to get their attention.

Ace: I think she wants us to follow her.

Without asking questions about this, the Loonatics followed the monkey inside the building, down the hallway, and to an aquarium filled with strange hybrid creatures. A large door opened and weird rhino-eagle hybrids stormed in to capture the Loonatics. But the Loonatics managed to defeat the hybrids. And when Ace kicked the hybrid through a door, he discovered a strange laboratory. Razer stayed behind to be guard.

Lexi: What? No clowns?

Ace: Nope, not even a dancing bear. Fascinating. Tech, check out the hardware. (Tech sits at computer to hack in) How's the hacking, Tech?

Tech: Genetic manipulation codes. Human mixed with every animal on the spectrum. It's an experimentation log, a most disturbing one.

Lexi: Let me get this straight, these freaks are human?

Suddenly, the alarm went off and the door shut.

Ace: Watch out! It's a trap!

Too late. The Loonatics were sucked into their own separate tube. Tech tried using his power on the glass, but nothing happened.

Tech: These cylinders must've been designed to withstand our individual powers!

A blue man with a beard and dressed in weird fancy colored clothes entered the lab.

Ringmaster: Brilliant observation. They don't call you Egghead for nothing.

Tech: That's Dr. Egghead to you!

Ace: And what's your name, fancy pants?

Ringmaster: They call me the Ringmaster.

Ace: Doesn't ring a bell. You might wanna hire a publicist.

Ringmaster: I am the greatest showman in the universe, and you my friends, are about to become my new opening act!

_Commercial break at this point._

At the machine was a small, short, and chubby white man wearing strange clothes like the Ringmaster. His name is Otto the Odd, the Ringmaster's assistant, and he was operating the controls of the genetic DNA scrambling machine, while the Loonatics remained prisoners inside the cylinders.

Ace: Hey Ringo, what's with the contraption?

Ringmaster: I'm always trying to improve my big top, so I had this device built to accommodate your unique genetic makeup. It will manipulate your super powered DNA and transform you into monstrous hybrids, under my control. But ashamed the silver one is not here.

On the little screen showed which hybrid the Loonatics minus Razer would be transformed into. For Ace there was a cheetah and a jackalope, for Lexi there was a lion and a lizard, for Duck there was a rabbit and a monkey, for Tech there was a crocodile and a rooster, for Rev there was a cow and a porcupine, for Slam there was an elephant and a skunk.

Slam: Psycho!

Lexi: Ugh! I'm with you, Slam.

Ringmaster: I'm not clinically insane, I'm a master performer. By the way, this is going to hurt – a lot. Otto, proceed!

When Otto pulled down the lever, the floating round sphere in the center of the machine began to pulse. When the device pulsed, it sent powerful electrical shocks into the very tanks the Loonatics were in. The Loonatics screamed in pain and agony as their DNA was manipulated and their bodies began to change into hybrids. The Ringmaster chuckled cruelly as he watched the transformation proceed.

Ace: Tech, your Gluco-Gel thingy!

The egghead coyote prepped his gun and tried to aim it at the opening in the cylinder, despite feeling his body still changing, he was able to concentrate.

Tech: Here goes nothing!

He fired a couple of shots and the glue covered the bright green and blue glowing sphere ball. When covered with glue, the glowing ball began to spin out of control.

Ringmaster: Otto, what's happening?

Otto: She's gumming up the machine!

The ball exploded, and so did the rest of the machine. The doors flew open, the Ringmaster and Otto were blown out of the lab, along with the Loonatics once the explosion broke the cylinders they were in.

Once the Loonatics recovered, they were shocked to find themselves transformed into hybrids. Ace was a cheetah with deer antlers, Lexi was a skunk with frog arms and legs, Duck was a gorilla with antelope legs, Tech was an alligator with a muscular zebra's body, Slam was a large lion with elephant feet, Rev had bat ears and a pig's nose and bat's wings and a rat's tail.

Ringmaster: (coughs) You wrecked my sonic DNA scrambler, swallowed my main attraction, and I'm not sure but I think I chipped a tooth. For that, you will pay dearly!

Ace tried to use his laser vision on the Ringmaster and Otto, but instead he had Duck's power orbs. Slam tried to use his tornado power, but he had Lexi's brain blast.

Ringmaster: It's time for you to get in the center ring NOW!

He raised his scepter and it glowed, opening the cage doors of various animal hybrids like crocodile-goats, rhino-eagles, and alligator-lions. Ace tossed a flaming egg on an alligator-lion, but it had no effect.

Ace: Uh oh. I hope you like your eggs Sunnyside up. (gator-lion growls) Guess not.

When the alligator-lion came close, Ace teleported himself onto the head of a rhino-eagle, then on top of the Ringmaster, and then in Duck's arms.

Ace: This is totally ridiculous!

Duck: Excuse me! My powers are not ridiculous!

A rhino-eagle was about to grab Ace, but was punched by another rhino-eagle. Ace and Ringmaster were surprised about this.

Ringmaster: What!

?: Your welcome.

The rhino-eagle turn into Razer.

Ace: Your good at making entrance.

Razer: Thanks. I can tell you've mutated.

Ace: Yeap.

Razer: They always hurt.

Ace: How do you know?

Lexi was running from a buffalo hybrid, Rev was running from a bunch of cans magnetically chasing him since he had Tech's powers, and from an alligator-lion. Slam tried to fight an octopus hybrid, then tried brain blasting it, but he accidently struck Tech by the tail. Then the octopus hybrid struck Slam down. Lexi got caught up in her own tornado while trying to fight off a buffalo hybrid. She hit Tech, and Tech hit the wall and landed on Duck, who accidently fired Ace's laser vision on Rev, disintegrating him into a pile of soot.

Duck: REV! Rev, pal, buddy! Speak to me! H-He's gone! And it's all my fault…I'm sorry for calling you a disgrace to the bird community. I'm sorry for stealing cookies from your secret stash.

But, since Rev had Tech's powers, he can regenerate himself, and he heard everything Duck said to him.

Rev: (angrily) So, you're the one. I did suspect it to be you, but how could I accuse you without any proof. Man, it's been BUGING ME FOR MONTHS! I don't know why I'm surprised, really. Duck, you are ONE TEAMMATE WHO WOULD STOOP SO LOW!

Duck: (annoyed) I liked you better when you were smoldering husk.

When a rhino-eagle head-butted Duck to the wall, he used Ace's laser vision to blast the hybrid, but he couldn't blasting it wherever he faced. The Loonatics dodged Duck's laser beams.

Ace: Duck, close your eyes!

Duck shut his eyes and the laser beams stopped.

Lexi: We can't keep this up, and this Pepe Le Pew look definitely is not me.

Razer: Actually you don't look like a monster.

Ace: I never thought I'd say this but, all tail!

The Loonatics jumped into a hole in the ground to escape into the sewers. Luckily the hybrid monsters didn't follow them.

_In the sewers…_

Ace: What's going on here, Tech?

Tech: My Gluco-Gel 9000 destroyed the DNA scrambler.

Ace: But not fast enough. I mean, look at us!

Tech: It also mixed up our genetic codes which explains...why we switched powers.

The monkey-hybrid from before crawled down from the wall. Duck was not pleased to see her.

Duck: Hey, monkey face! This is all your fault!

He tried hitting it, but he was so tall he couldn't reach her. The monkey stuck her tongue out at Duck. Razer snickers at this.

The others kept walking in the sewers but stop where they heard a fighting noise. They turned around to see Razer and Duck fighting. Duck gave a right hook but Razer dodge it and gave him a upper hook that makes him fall to the ground. Razer got his shotgun zap mode ready. Lexi help Duck up but Razer got his gun in sniper zap mode and ready to fire. Ace runs in the middle.

Ace: Woah! Woah! Calm down!

Duck: Mask face here is always angry.

Razer: That is true!

Duck: He cares no respect of hero fashion!

Razer: That is also true!

Ace: Woah! Hold on and calm down!

Razer: He keep calling me mask face. You just want to laugh at me just like the humans on this planet (points his gun down).

Ace: Razer no one is laughing at you.

Razer: He think that I'm some stupid thing and you guys think Prof. Shane is great! (angry shout) I didn't ask him to kidnapped me and make me his lab rat when I was five!

This made them all shock and wide eyed.

Razer: I didn't ask him to make sure I was awake when he took away my tail!

He turn around and pull the bottom of his uniform shirt to reach his neck to reveal four techno chips on his back that them gasp.

Razer: I didn't ask to have techno chips in my back and make sure they never come out! (pull the shirt down and turn back to the group) I didn't ask to have my bones mutated that feels like your being torn apart and put back together over and over for seven years! Making me look like some...some type of monster.

Everyone was shock about this. Especially, Tech since he found out that his childhood hero would do this. The monkey-hybrid look down sadly.

Ace: Razer no one is calling you a monster.

Razer: (points at Duck) He called me Mr. No Tail and Mask Face! (put his hand back on the gun) Let's see if you can laugh after five or six perfect electrical shots at your freaking face!

Razer points his gun and ready to fire at Duck. Ace still got in the middle trying to stop it.

Ace: Woah! Woah! Calm down Razer. We still need to stop Ringo and change us back to normal. Please calm down.

Razer look at the others then put his gun back.

Razer: Alright. Let just get this over it.

Ace and Duck sigh in relief.

Razer: But I'm not promising that I won't hurt him when this is over.

Lexi: Well, look on the bright side. It can't get any worse than this.

But Lexi was wrong. There was a strange growling noise from the water and the water rippled. The Loonatics turned to see what it was, just as the creature reared its head back, revealing it to be a gorilla-snake hybrid. The monster wrapped its long tail around the Loonatics and lifted them high up.

Ace: You had to say it, didn't you?

The Loonatics looked up in horror as the gorilla-snake monster was about to devour them.

_Commercial break at this point._

The Loonatics were about to become lunch to the giant snarling gorilla-snake as they struggled to free themselves.

Duck: Ace, what's the plan?

Ace: Who's got Slam's power?

Lexi: Ooh! Hey! That would be me!

Using Slam's super tornado, Lexi took out the gorilla-snake by spinning him round and round until it fell into the water, freeing the Loonatics.

Lexi: I am so grossed out! That gorilla-snake licked me! Blech! I'm gonna need a hot bath quick!

Slam: (helps Lexi up) I like slime!

Tech: We need a plan and fast. I can't live like this.

Ace: All right. The way I see it, we gotta somehow rebuild the Ringmaster's sonic DNA scrambler and reverse the transformation. You up to it?

The zebra-gator took out a small computer while activating four halo screens.

Tech: Normally it would take me at least two days to reconstruct a machine of that magnitude. But with Rev's super speed, I'd need say...oh, five minutes?

Ace: Ok then, make it four and a half.

**SILVER TRIANGLE**

After getting out of the sewers, the Loonatics tiptoed behind the wall and pass the rhino-eagle guards.

Rev: Ace, those hybrid creatures have amazing hearing. We don't wanna get their attention.

But the hybrid monsters did hear them as they turned their heads and growled at the intruders.

Rev: Uh oh!

Ace: Tech go! We'll cover for you!

Tech ran super-fast past the security guards and inside the building, while the others kept the guards busy. When they got to the laboratory, they found the Ringmaster rebuilding the damage of the DNA scrambling machine.

Tech: Give it up!

Ringmaster: YOU!

The Ringmaster used his electric whip to try to hit Tech, but he was too fast for him.

Tech: Whoop! Too slow! Missed me! Try again!

Once the Ringmaster was distracted by missing, Tech did a speed attack him to a wall and grabbed his whip and break it.

Tech: THAT'S for calling me egghead.

In a matter of four seconds, Tech build a new DNA scrambler resembling a power glove.

Tech: Reconstructed at four minutes flat. The genetic DNA scrambler ready to descramble!

Moments later, Tech used the DNA scrambler glove to descramble the monster hybrids, all revealing to be children whom had disappeared after visiting the circus. Then, Tech used the glove to transform himself and the rest of his team back to their original selves, along with getting their original powers back. As for the monkey hybrid, the radiation of the DNA scrambler glove transformed her into none other than Zadavia.

Zadavia: I'm back. Hello Duck.

Duck: (gasps in shock) You mean, all along, that monkey thing was...uh...heh, heh. You never looked better.

Razer: I try to tell you.

Zadavia: We need to talk.

Duck: (sees Ringmaster) Sorry, love to chat, but got to stop Ringmaster!

The Ringmaster tried to make a run for it, but Ace used his laser vision to destroy the controls that would open the door, only to make it close shut, trapping the Ringmaster, who now looked afraid.

Ace: And that's a wrap, circus boy.

Lexi: The show is over!

But then, Otto the Odd entered the scene, grinning malevolently.

Otto: No. Actually, the show must go on. For we have one last surprise. Feast your eyes on our main attraction!

He took out a remote control DNA scrambler and transformed the Ringmaster into a giant, fearsome Baelrog face, big fist, crab clawed, and tentacle monster hybrid.

Otto: The Ringmaster is only the face of the circus. _I'm _the real brains under the big top! HE works for ME!

Ace: ATTACK!

Ace blasted his laser vision on the monster while Tech tried to descramble the monster, but it knocked the DNA scrambler glove out of his hand and onto the floor. Tech went to get it, but the monster crushed it, much to Tech's dismay.

Tech: (anguish) NO! How could I let this happen!

While Otto was at the controls, Duck teleported from one side to another to distract the monster, but the monster smashed Duck hard on the floor. Slam grabbed the monster's crab claw and ripped it off, but another claw grew on the monster's arm. So Slam tossed the clawed arm onto the monster, and it bounced off the monster, right onto Otto, destroying his own DNA scrambling remote in the process.

Slam: Whoop!

Otto: CURSES! What have you done!

The monster shot fire from his mouth, but Lexi jumped out of the way.

Lexi: Ok, now I'm getting annoyed.

Tech: Sound waves trigger the DNA transformations. We need to create a sonic boom.

Ace: Sonic boom, huh? Yo Slam, twist and shout!

Slam immediately spun around and around the monster hybrid, making his tornado as big as the monster. Rev joined in and ran super-fast around the monster with Slam. Then, Ace, Lexi, Duck, and Tech used their powers and Razer use his gun in zap mode to blast the monster. But the sonic vibrations of the sonic boom began to knock the Space Circus out of the sky, as it also transformed the monster back onto the Ringmaster.

Duck: Uh oh! The Space Circus just ran out of space!

The flaming Space Circus crashed into the water near Acmetropolis. The Loonatics were tossed to one side during the crash. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but the Ringmaster and Otto were making a run for it.

Lexi: Guys! Shorty's on the run!

But Tech took out his Gluco-Gel gun and fired at the escaping felons, entrapping them in cubes of gel, while Otto gave the Ringmaster an angry look.

Lexi: That was a lucky shot, Tech.

Razer: Nice shot.

Tech: True genius is never appreciated.

The green coyote said it while stylishly sheathing his gun in his holder and put his arms across his chest. Then the Acme Rescue Units showed up to take the children home to their families.

At HQ, Zadavia congratulated the Loonatics for capturing the Ringmaster and Otto the Odd

Zadavia: The Ringmaster and Otto are both in custody, and all of the human children that were turned into Galactic Oddities have been reunited with their families. Once again Acmetropolis is in your debt. Excellent work as always.

Duck was hiding his face under a magazine in fear. Razer as he is done feeding Silver chocolate decided to put the glory-seeker on the spot.

Razer: Uh, anything you want to add, boss?

Zadavia: Not at the moment, Razer.

Razer: Hmm. Anyone you may want to have a few words with?

Zadavia: I don't believe so. Zadavia out.

Her hologram disappeared. Duck peeked out from his magazine shield. Some of the members left their seats and left the room.

Duck: Is she gone?

Ace: Yeah Duck, she's gone. You can relax now.

Duck: I'd get busted for ragging on her while she was that disgusting monkey thing. I guess this finally proves that Zadavia really likes me best.

Zadavia hologram appeared.

Zadavia: Oh, I did forget one thing. Duck, we need to talk, alone. NOW.

Slam: (laughs) Busted!

Duck only glared at Slam before he left. Razer stops near Duck.

Razer: Before you talk. (punch Duck in the gut) Now we're even.

He left Duck alone with Zadavia.

Duck: (weakly) Help.

* * *

**Surprised you about Razer not being mutated huh. They gang will meet Prof. Shane. Read and Review!**


	8. Stop the World, I Want to Get Off

**Here's the next chapter. I only own Razer. Happy President Day.**

* * *

**Stop the World, I Want to Get Off**

At the Loonatics Tower, Duck was showing off his basherball skills to Slam, Razer, and Silver while watching a live broadcast of the Basherball game.

Duck: Check out this move!

He did a flip in the air and fired a rubber red ball out from the tiny gun around his wrist.

Duck: Of course, if I was a real basherball player, I'd have a professional basherball bazooka.

Slam muttered something funny about Duck's lame shot, they laughed.

Razer: Let me see that.

He got the toy gun and shot a ricochet. The ball landed in the toy gun.

Razer: You need practice.

Duck: Show off.

Then Zadavia's hologram face appeared on screen, cutting the reporter's interview with Mr. Leghorn, head of the Basherball games.

Zadavia: Team, we have a problem.

Duck: Aw, can't it wait until half time?

Zadavia: _Now_, Duck.

The rest of the Loonatics approached the TV screen.

Ace: What's up, boss?

Zadavia: There's a thief at large committing robberies all over Acmetropolis.

Lexi: A thief? Isn't that beneath us super types?

Ace: Not if he's a super-thief. Let's jet!

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**

The Loonatics used the Loonaporter to fly over to the Acmetropolis Art Gallery, where people ran screaming from the building entrance. They saw security guards lying on the floor engulfed in a green aura, while a large muscular man with turquoise skin and green with yellow outfit was walking towards a bejeweled egg.

Ace: Ok Doc, step away from the egg!

Massive: The Loonatics, huh? Interesting. It seems Massive's popularity is growing.

Razer: We can do this the easy way. Or my favorite the hard way.

Massive: How about I give you a choice instead? Save this one trinket or save yourselves!

The thief, called Massive, waved his hands as the ground beneath the Loonatics suddenly rose into the air. He raised his other hand as a large piece of the ceiling suddenly came down on the heroes.

Massive: Don't you know the cost of being heroes is rising? Now for a hero sandwich!

Ace: No way! Tech?

Tech: On it, Chief!

Tech used his magnetism powers to keep the debris from crushing them. Massive used his power to toss several objects and benches at the heroes, but Ace, Lexi, Duck, and used their powers to destroy them.

Massive: I'm finished yo-yoing with you, Loonatics!

He took the egg and levitated himself out of the Art Gallery. The Loonatics jumped down to the ground, wanting to chase Massive when Lexi pointed to the helpless guards lying on the floor.

The building was starting to crumble all around them as the Loonatics rescued the guards, and several valuable artifacts, before the building caved in on itself.

Ace: Well guys, looks like Massive skipped.

Lexi: How does someone that big skip?

Duck: Oh, who cares? I risked my feathers to save this…uh…really uh…what is this?

Razer: It's a mask made in Africa.

Ace: We need to pick where the next fight goes down, get the home corded advantage.

Zadavia: (through COM) We could set up a sting.

The Loonatics pointed their wrist bands to the center where Zadavia's hologram appeared.

Duck: A sting? That sounds painful.

Zadavia: Lay out a trap for him. What is the one thing Massive wants the most?

Ace: Money, lots of it. That egg was worth a 150 million quazarlinium. I'm a little short, got any pennies in your piggy bank, Zadavia?

Zadavia: I have a little set aside for a rainy day. Do you have an idea?

Ace: Yeah. What if we make a very public investment?

Razer: (muttered) This ain't going to work.

-000000-

A lady dressed in elegant clothes was standing behind the podium making an announcement about a new rocket for the Luxury Rocket Industry. Duck, disguised a rich investor with the code name Mallard Megabucks, took the stand at podium to make his speech.

Ace and Lexi were in the audience, with Lexi wearing an elegant dress with a red bow around her ears, and Ace wearing a light brown suit and hat.

Ace: (through COM) Everyone else in position?

Slam, Tech, Rev, and Razer confirmed. Rev was wearing a blue employee's suit and showing people to their seats, Slam was disguised an electrician, Razer used his power to disguise as a security guard keeping an eye on the crowd members, and Tech wore a white suit while pushing a food and drink cart.

Razer: (through COM link) Nothing here. And no offense but some traps never.

Ace: (through COM link) It will work.

Razer: (through COM link) I trust my gut. It also say that something is watching us. But back to your plan.

Rev: This is Rev in position and man Ace; I gotta tell you this is exciting!

Ace: (through COM) Got it Rev. Is our little prize ready to go?

Tech: My specially handmade crafted Gravity Stabilization Gyro is all set. Any gravity affected by Massive can instantly restored to normal.

Ace: (through COM) Then we are good to go.

They didn't have to wait as Massive came down floated down to the stage.

Massive: Well, well, well. What have we here? Massive amounts of quazarlinium and massive amounts of me.

The sight of Massive caused people in the audience to run away in panic.

Massive That's right! Run! Run before you make me throw my weight around! No one stands up to Massive!

He was about to use his power to take the gold when Ace and Lexi stopped him.

Ace: Yo! Mean and Green! Didn't' your mother ever tell you that money can't buy you happiness?

Massive: She did, that's why I'm stealing it.

Ace fired a laser blast at Massive's chest, but the blast had little effect on him.

Massive: My body's so dense, I'm invincible!

So Ace jumped onto the stage, wielding his sword so eh cane strike at Massive, but Massive easily knocked him down with his thick muscular arm.

Massive: You really think your puny attack are gonna do any good? You have no chance against my powers!

But Slam came thundering in and knocked a surprised Massive into the wall.

Ace: Quick, everyone, while he's still down!

The entire team rushed in on Massive, but the thief quickly raised his arm, catching Ace, Lexi, Tech, Razer, Rev, and Slam in a gravity field.

Massive: Feeling a little light-headed?

Then something orange hit Massive in the chest. There stood Duck in a fighting position.

Duck: Ahem! Forget about somebody?

Massive: Not exactly.

He blasted another gravity beam at Duck, causing him to fall to the ground as the concrete crumbled beneath him, making him super heavy.

Massive: You see? All their weight has to go somewhere.

Duck: Thanks for clarifying.

Massive: I think you all need a vacation. But where to sent you? Oh, I don't know. How about the moon? Yes! (laughs) Farewell Loonatics!

He raised his arm up, sending the six Loonatics flying higher and higher into the air as their shouts and screaming could be heard within the gravity field.

_Commercial break at this point._

The Loonatics were going higher than ever while still trapped inside the gravity force field.

Tech: According to this, I weight negative one thousand two hundred and sixty eight pounds! Fascinating!

Ace: Real interesting Tech, but can you make us heavier?

Lexi: That is, without making us look bloated!

Ace: (through COM) Duck can you point Tech's gyro up at us?

Duck: (looks at dart) No, unless I can do it by lying here and not moving. (looks at rocket) Hang on! I have an idea!

While still trapped in his own gravity field, Duck can still teleport inside the rocket. But his weight dragged him over the controls and into a seat. As he fell into the seat, Duck activated the ship's engines and the rocket blasted off into the sky.

Duck: Hang on! I'm coming for you…if I can steer this thing!

He couldn't reach the steering stick, but the ship got close enough to the floating Loonatics outside.

Ace: Thanks Duck, I see you! Everybody hang on!

Tech took Ace's hand, Ace took Lexi's hand, Rev grabbed Lexi's foot, Rev took Slam's hand, and Slam took Razer's foot. When the ship neared them, Slam dug his hand into the rocket, dragging the rest of the team with him.

Ace: Ok, I only got one shot at this.

He used his lazer vision to cut a hole in the side of the ship, large enough for Ace to climb through and pull his teammates inside with his. Everyone floated to their seats and strapped in their seat belts while Tech floated over to the main controls.

Tech: Duck's weight has crushed the controls beyond repair! It's gonna be a rough landing!

The rocket ship crashed by the Rocket Industries where the fake event took place. Tech got out of his seat and floated towards the hole Ace made, and used his magnetism to bring the cart containing his gyro closer to him.

Tech: Now to grab the gyro and restore us to normal gravity! That's it, come to papa.

The gyro radiated a blast that instantly returned the Loonatics to normal gravity. The sudden return brought them raining down on each other. After that, they climbed out of the rocket ship through the hole.

Tech: The gyro works! We have gravity!

Lexi: That's Massive two and Good Guys zero.

Ace: Yeah and Razer your gut is right.

Razer: I told you I trust my gut.

He grabbed a switched blade from his pocket and threw it behind him. The knife hit a white orb drone. The drone fell to ground because the drone is deactivated. Razer pick it up and pulled out the knife.

Duck: What is that thing?

Razer: Its Prof. Shane's spy drone. This is the sixth time I destroyed one of those.

Ace: Guess hunting you down huh?

Razer: He's claiming me as his property. I like to zap his head. Lets just focus on Massive.

Ace: He's right. Massive stole a hundred million from the bank, the egg was worth 150 and we set him up with 200 million quazarlinium.

Lexi: Oh, he keeps one upping himself. So what's worth more than that?

Duck: All this chasing is gonna make us miss the Basherball game at the World Dome, and I wanna see who's gonna win this year's trophy!

Ace: That trophy's been all over the news, and I bet it's pretty expensive.

At the Mondo Bowl, the Loonatics were sitting with the crowd, waiting for the championship to start.

Ace: You ready, Tech?

Tech: Yes. These gauntlets are the same gravity stabilization technology as my gyro, and should neutralize Massive's powers. All we have to do is get them on him.

Razer: I built a second gyro for back up.

The Loonatics watched and waited for Massive as Mr. Leghorn started the game and launched the ball into the air. The ball flew through the air as Rangers scored a point for their team, but then the ball stopped and floated in midair and was surrounded in a green glow. The crowd and the players gasped in surprise and awe, but the Loonatics knew what it meant.

Ace: He's here.

The ball was dropped to the ground and Massive came floating out into the arena. He flew towards the stand Mr. Leghorn was sitting in and used his gravity power to steal the 250 million quazarlinium trophy.

_Commercial break at this point._

Massive: Thanks to you Mr. Leghorn, this is the crime of millennium. Your rating should go through the roof.

Down below, the Loonatics watched as Massive took the trophy while taunting Mr. Leghorn.

Ace: You know, for the price of a ticket, you'd think we'd get a better half time show. Take him down, Slam!

Slam leapt into the air, with the use of his tornado power, and hit him in the back, causing him to drop the trophy. Ace told Rev to go and kick Massive's butt. Rev ran from side to the stadium to kick Massive, then sped to the other side to kick Massive again.

Rev: Let's see how you like it when you're being punched around big guy!

Massive: Time for you to slow down, bird.

He blasted at Rev with his gravity power, causing Rev to fall to the ground. Slam tried to strike at Massive again, but Massive used his gravity to send Slam up to the roof.

Massive: Not this time, big guy!

Then Tech flew over to Slam with his jet pack, holding the gyro.

Tech: Gotcha Slam! I'll reverse this with my-

He stopped in midsentence when Massive shot him with his gravity powers.

Tech: Going down.

The coyote rocketed down to the ground below.

Ace: Tech you ok?

Tech: Define 'ok.'

Ace: (grabs gauntlets) Hope you don't mind. I'm just going to borrow these.

Lexi organized the basherball players to fire several balls at Massive, which she empowered with her brain blast. Massive only had time to look back at what was about to hit him when he got struck by the empowered rubber balls. Massive angrily tried to blast Lexi and the athletes with his gravity power.

Razer put on his electric knuckles to face Massive. He was able to punch his back. After that Massive use his power to make Razer stop moving.

Massive: I heard about your bounty. So I'll take you as a bonus.

Ace: I don't think so.

He blasted him with his laser vision in the back to save his friend, again having no effect on him.

Ace: Game's over, Massive!

Massive: (laughs) I told you, you can't hurt me!

Ace: Maybe not, but I'm working on making you pretty uncomfortable. Duck and Lexi blast him!

Combined with Ace's laser beams, Lexi Duck used their powers to knock Massive off into distance. He reached out to grab the trophy and Razer with his powers before he burst through the stadium walls and fell into the streets below while the trophy clung to the hole in the wall with Razer hanging on the trophy. Outside, Duck threw an egg in Massive's face while taunting him. But Massive waved his hand and Duck was sent flying, while Massive brought Lexi down from the hole above and collided her with Duck.

Now that he took care of Duck and Lexi, Massive went back to stealing the trophy and Razer by using his power to bring it down to him. But Ace jumped onto the floating trophy, freeing Razer with the gyro, and firing his laser beams at Massive. Massive fired his gravity beams at Ace and Razer, but the bunny and raccoon jumped out of the way and Massive ended up getting crushed by the heavy trophy instead. When the dust cleared, Massive pushed the trophy off him, but before he could do anything else, Ace locked the anti-gravity cuffs around his thick wrists.

Ace: Here's your little bling-bling, for your trip to sing-sing.

The rest of the Loonatics came down to join Ace and Razer.

Massive: If you think these things can hold me, you're wrong! You can't control gravity!

Lexi: Yeah, but it'll do for now.

From up above in the hole, Mr. Leghorn called out to the Loonatics.

Mr. Leghorn: Terrific, I say, terrific job! I'd like y'all a reward for saving all these people who paid good money to come into my World Dome.

Ace: That's very kind of you, Mr. Leghorn. But, you know, we can't accept your reward, Mr. Leghorn.

Duck: But if we could, what kind of reward are we talking about?

Mr. Leghorn: How about a lifetime supply of my own red hot Chili Gurt?

Ace: Too rich for us, but not for Slam.

Slam excitedly pointed at his mouth, wanting a taste of the Chili Gurt.

Mr. Leghorn: Go to town, son!

He poured a large bowl of Chili Gurt down into Slam's mouth, who devoured it hungrily. Some of the chili got on Duck.

Duck: Ok, it's official. I'm gonna be sick.

* * *

**If your wondering what Razer bounty is, it's $50,000. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW.**


	9. Sypher

**Hey sorry for not updating for a while to busy with school ****and I finished the last exam. So yeah summer whoo hoo. I wish for everyone have a great summer vacation.**

**Here's the next chapter. I only own Razer.**

* * *

**Sypher**

Ace and Rev had just returned to HQ after watching a Basherball game, but there was something wrong with them, very wrong. And it wasn't just the yellow color in their eyes; they both had lost their superpowers. How, they don't know.

Tech had Rev run on a treadmill to test his speed. It went too fast and Rev got tired easy, and he crashed backwards to the wall. Tech checked the number on the and wrote it down.

Tech: Well Rev, the good news is the machine is working, the bad news is that you're not.

Ace: Thirty six miles per hour?

Tech: Actually eighteen. I doubled it to be nice.

Razer came in pushing a wall of cement blocks.

Razer: Shoot your power peepers at these, Ace.

Ace: Come on, Razer. I've tried this. Oh, ok. Here it goes.

He narrowed his eyes at the cement blocks, trying to use his laser vision. But nothing happened, not matter how hard he tried. Slam just punched the cement wall of bricks for him.

Ace: Thanks Slam. I was starting to get a headache.

Tech: I'm afraid there's no denying it, Ace. Both you and Rev are no longer in possession of your super powers.

Ace: Yeah, but check this out. (does a few punches and kicks) You can take away my powers, but you can't take away my moves!

Tech: Exactly! You still got the moves that you got before you got your super powers, and Rev can still run like a normal roadrunner. Whatever did this must not have affected your natural abilities.

Ace: Oh. Um, well, that's right. Who needs superpowers anyway? Right Rev?

Duck: You know, the last time I checked superheroes need superpowers. You guys were the best of us, but until your better, I think it's time for a new leader.

Just then, Zadavia's holographic face was on the screen.

Zadavia: That's an excellent idea, Duck.

Duck/Razer: It is?

Zadavia: Ace, until we can figure out what happened to your enhanced abilities-

Duck: See? Even the boss lady agrees with me.

Razer: (to Zadavia) Again, it is?

Zadavia: You shouldn't be out in the field, and neither should Rev. Your replacement will have to be smart, courageous, cool under pressure, and have excellent leadership skills, not to mention a dazzling smile. There really is only one clear choice…Lexi, I'm counting on you!

Lexi: All over it, boss!

Zadavia: And you'll have to be fast, I just received this report that the dam from the Central Acmetropolis Reservoir is about to burst. Billion and gallons of water will rush down river and flood this campground full of tourists. There's no time to evacuate. Lexi, take Slam, Razer, and Duck. Good luck. Zadavia out.

Her holographic face disappeared.

Lexi: You heard her! Let's jet!

Slam grunted in agreement and followed Lexi, while Duck followed mumbling to himself.

Duck: I have a dazzling smile.

Razer walked back to Ace.

Razer: Just to let you know Ace. What Zadavia said it or not. I will still take your orders.

Ace: Thanks Razer.

Razer: No problem.

He ran back to catch up with the others.

-000000-

**(AN: Sorry to say this but I'm skipping the part of how Lexi, Slam, and Razer got their powers stolen. So sorry to the ones that want to know how.) **Hours later, Lexi, Duck, and Slam returned to HQ, but Lexi, Razer, and Slam were now powerless and their eyes were yellow. They explained what happened while trying to stop the dam from breaking. Apparently there's a new hero in town named Drake Sypher, and he somehow stopped the flood from drowning the tourists. Then came the strange part Lexi mentioned about him while Razer with Silver on his shoulder went to get a ice pack because he got a headache when power was stolen.

Lexi: Then he touched us and our powers were gone. And now it's going to hard to find him since he has Razer's shape disguise power.

Razer: Unless you open your ears.

Everyone turn to Razer.

Tech: What do you mean?

Razer: My power can copy looks, but not voices.

Rev: Well, if he did steal our superpowers, at least he's using them to save people.

Lexi: Sorry, but stealing is stealing. Time to take this guy down! I want my powers back!

Duck: Calm down, you're already one big power drip. Tech and I are the only ones left with superpowers, and seeing as Tech couldn't lead a parade. I should be making the decisions.

Razer: What do you think of it Silver.

Silver did a nod as bad idea.

Ace: Hm, alright then, Duck. What do you think we should do?

Duck: Well we should uh…we should…hunt down this Sypher guy and find a way to get all our powers back!

Lexi: Whoa! He got it on the first guess.

Then Zadavia's face was onscreen.

Zadavia: Sypher shouldn't be too hard to find.

The TV screen showed the city of Acmetropolis hosting a parade in Sypher's honor. The man Sypher had red and yellow spiky hair, and a red and yellow suit.

Zadavia: As we speak, he is acting as the Grand Marshall at a parade thrown in his honor.

Ace: Sheesh, talk about over exposure.

Zadavia: Don't be too impressed. Sypher is not as heroic as he pretends to be. Watch these images recorded at the dam by one of my own satellites.

On screen, it showed Sypher on a hovercraft shooting the dam's wall with Ace's laser vision.

Ace: That faker! He used my power to crack the dam!

Duck: Further proof why my powers are best. Oh yeah.

Lexi: That glory hog set us up to steal our powers just so he could be famous?!

Zadavia: Precisely. And he needs to be stopped before he does something that even superpowers can't fix.

Ace: Right! Now that we know where he is-

Duck: Ahem!

Ace: Oh, right Duck. Take it away.

Duck: Yes! Now saddle up and let's…uh…you know…uh…(Ace whispers in his ear) Rain on his parade!

Ace: I couldn't have said it better myself.

At the parade, Sypher was writing autographs to fans all around him while enjoying the attention.

Sypher: Chill everybody! There's plenty of Sypher to go around!

Duck: Is that so? Save the celebration Sypher for the real superheroes, because there isn't any super in Sypher, because the real Sypher is a super...Sypherless…uh, Sypherhead!

Razer was on top of a empty building so he can do a electric sniper at Sypher. He is also hearing this.

Razer: (through COM link) Duck, I told you before. We need evidence to prove that Sypher is a bad guy.

Sypher: Dude that makes no sense.

Duck: It means you stole my friends' powers, ok! It means that you're a big fraud!

Lexi: We're here to take our powers back!

Sypher: Stole your powers? Look they're bugging because I can do everything they can't do but way better! They're just trying to smear me! I say they go back to the petting zoo where they came from! (crowd jeers in agreement) But Sypher is willing to forgive and forget.

Using Rev's super speed, Sypher zoomed right up to Tech and placed his hand on the startled coyote's shoulder.

Sypher: Will you be my bud?

In a matter of seconds, Tech felt his powers drain away from his body, making him feel weak, with his eyes turning yellow.

Ace: Tech, get away from them!

Ace dragged Tech away from Sypher, but Tech was slouching after the loss of his powers.

Sypher: (to the crowd) See? I just wanna be buds, but the hero has-beens won't let me! (crowd rallies with him)

Duck: I've had of this super clown! Maybe if we all rush in on him at once, he won't be able to defend himself!

Ace: Good thinking, Duck. Though you're scaring me.

The Loonatics rushed forward to tackle Sypher, but easily knocked them all back with Slam's tornado attack, making the Loonatics pile themselves on top one another.

Duck: Any more thoughts?

Razer had enough of this.

Razer: Ok that's it.

He got his gun in electric sniper mode and fired at Sypher. But Sypher dodge it and use Slam's tornado attack at a building that begin to fall right next to the building that Razer is on.

Razer: Oh crude.

He did a couple of free running skills to get off the building. But some of the debris landed on him.

He was dugout by Ace, Rev, and Slam.

Slam: You ok.

Razer: Yeah, but what happen?

Ace: Sypher took Duck's power.

Razer: This is bad.

_Commercial break at this point._

At HQ, the Loonatics gathered at the meeting table, all at a loss and in defeat at having lost their superpowers to Sypher.

Ace: Well that's seven out of seven.

Duck: What are we gonna do? Now that he's got my powers, he's practically invincible! We're doomed, DOOMED!

Tech: Duck's right. Without powers, we're useless against him.

Razer: Your joking right?

They all turn to Razer.

Razer: I've been fighting robots by Shane for two in a half years without powers. If I can do it then so can you. Or I go alone and die trying.

Razer was about to walk out but Ace stops him.

Ace: Not alone.

Tech: I think I have a way.

He run to his lab.

Duck: Did I mention we're doomed? Doomed, I say.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**

After hours of working, Tech had finally finished with the body armor he had been working on.

Tech: Here they are, ready for combat. Design intalibrated to your individual brain pattern.

Everyone minus Razer since he's a excellent fighter without powers put on the body armor that Tech had fashioned. It was blue-green with grey and helmets with goggles, which Duck liked immediately.

Duck: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Tech: Nano-powered bionic suits, so its magnetic powers won't affect us. Each suit has been designed to mimic and deflect our individual superpowers. Ace, yours is specially equipped with laser goggles. Rev has speed accelerated wings and legs. Lexi, an ultra-sonic siren to blast Sypher's super hearing. Slam, circular jets that will enable you to create a taz-mo tornado. Duck, yours…

Duck: (gets small red pellet) Yeah, I found it. Doomed.

Tech: Hey, give me a break. I only had five minutes to come up with all this.

A little later, the Loonatics mounted on the Zoomatrixes and flew off to Sypher's new HQ. Once they landed, they came up to the large metal entrance doors.

Duck: Aw great, there's no doorbell.

Tech: Did I forget to mention that my suit has electromagnetic palms?

He held up his palms and green surges of energy pulled the doors apart. The Loonatics walked inside and found Sypher sitting on a hover chair like a king in a throne room.

Sypher: Hola, ex-super dudes. Check out my new crib. Pretty awesome, right? By the way, nice threads.

Ace: What are you, the fashion police?

Sypher: Bring it on, bunny!

He jumped and shot a laser beam at Ace, who deflected it with his armor. He blasted another laser beam at Tech, who deflected it with his armor as well.

Sypher: Ha! Nano-bionic armor. Nice one, Tech. But I don't think it will help you against this.

He turned his head sideways and brain blasted, which Tech and Duck dodged out of the way, and the brain blast hit a pillar. The pillar came down on Sypher, who ran out of the way. Ace fired his mock laser vision with his goggles at Sypher, who easily dodged.

Sypher: Wow! Bogus powers too, very cool. Wait! No, not cool, sad.

Ace: Well let me dry your tears!

Ace rushed in and fought in combat with Sypher. Ace then ran up a pillar and jump down on Sypher from behind and grabbed hold of him.

Sypher: Hands off, man!

Ace suddenly felt his powers starting to come back to him when Sypher pulled Ace off him and threw him to the wall. His eyes were glowing yellow like how they always do when he uses his laser vision.

Lexi: Hey Sypher, I got a message for you and sounds something like this!

She used her sonic siren to scream loudly and damage Sypher's hearing. Sypher held his ears in pain.

Sypher: Aaaah! My ears!

The sonic siren didn't last long as Sypher got up and zapped a brain blast at Lexi, sending her flying to the wall. Slam engaged Sypher in a super-tornado fight, neither one seemed to be stopping. The other Loonatics took cover behind fallen pillars as Slam dealt with Sypher.

Razer did a couple of electro shots and Sypher did a of Ace's lazer vision. But Razer was hit and sent to the ground.

Ace: Tech, I know how to beat him! When I touched Sypher, I felt my powers coming back!

Tech: No wonder he won't let any of us near him. He absorbs the powers through touch, but we can get them back the same way!

After what seemed like forever, Sypher won the twister fight against Slam.

Ace: Time for a little squeeze play. Come on, guys! All together now!

All the Loonatics charged towards Sypher, but no one could grab onto him to get their powers back as Sypher kicked or punched them back: Ace by elbow, Duck thrown, Tech muzzle grab, Lexi kicked in stomach, Slam a straight punch, Razer a flip over the shoulder. Rev flew up towards Sypher, who teleported himself out of the way, and Rev flew smack faced to a pillar.

Tech: Why don't you take a seat, Sypher!

Using his mock magnetic palms, Tech drew Sypher's chair right at him, but Sypher held it back with Tech's magnetic powers.

Sypher: That's ok, Tech! I'd rather stand!

Tech only had time to react just as the chair hit him. Sypher laughed with glee. Soon they were all on the floor, groaning.

Tech: He's never gonna let us get near him, Chief.

Ace: Unless he doesn't see us coming.

Sypher: Aw, the poor little Losertics all fall down.

Ace: Yeah, well come closer and say that to my face!

Sypher: Ha! I have super hearing, remember? I know what you're up to. I've been where you are and I am not going back!

Razer: I know what it feels like. Treated different, no respect, and no friends. But that doesn't mean you should do this. You can change by the right thing.

Sypher: Not going to happen.

Razer: Then so be it.

Razer gave Sypher a superman punch.

Sypher: (Rubbing his cheek) Let's see if your friends can tell us apart.

He use Razer's power to turn himself into Razer. He did a spin around trick with Razer which others are confused to tell apart.

Lexi: Which one is the real one?

Sypher: It's me.

Ace remember what Razer said about the difference of voice.

Ace: Duck, egg him.

Duck: Order up, Sypher!

He tossed a flaming egg right in Sypher's face, covering his face completely with tar. Sypher couldn't see anything.

Ace: Now! Rush him!

They all ran up to Sypher and grabbed onto him tightly. Soon Rev, Razer, Lexi, Ace, Duck, Tech, and Slam all felt their powers coming back as it surged through them and into their bodies.

Ace: The real heroes stand up and the phonies fall down!

Sypher, drained of energy, is make a run for it.

Razer notice this.

Razer: I live for the simple things.

Razer getting his gun ready to fire in electric sniper mode.

Razer: Like how much this is going to hurt.

He shot an electric ball at Sypher who was still running. When it hit him, he was electrocuted and lay on the ground defeated.

Razer: (chuckles) Yea, cry little man.

Back at HQ, Razer is sitting on the coach with ear buds in his ears listening too "I Want You Back" by Jackson 5.

* * *

**Uh-huh huh huh huh  
Let me tell ya now  
Uh-huh**

**When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
when glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look**

**Oh baby give me one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Ya ya ya ya  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na**

**Tryin' to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tear stains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want around  
Let me tell you now**

**Uh-huh  
A buh buh buh buh  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need**

**Oh just one more chance  
to show you that I love you baby  
to show you that I love you baby  
to show you that I love you baby  
to show you that I love you baby  
to show you that I love you baby  
to show you that I love you baby**

**(I want you back)**

**Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)**

**Let me live again**

**Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)**

**Spare me of this cause**

**Gimme back what I lost**

**Oh baby I need one more chance ha  
I tell ya that I love you.**

* * *

The team was visited by Zadavia, who congratulated them for stopping Sypher.

Zadavia: Congratulations team. Now that word's out on Sypher, his popularity has plummeted. He won't be touching our lives anytime soon. Nice work all of you. Zadavia out.

Her holographic face on the TV screen disappeared.

Duck: All righty then. I want your reports on this Sypher mission on my desk first thing in the morning; before group calisthenics.

Lexi: Reports? Since when do we write reports?

Tech: Or exercise?

Duck: As team leader I decided to make a few changes around here. I'm going to be running a tighter ship.

Lexi: Did he siphon your brain, Duck? Ace is still our leader.

Duck: lady mention ANYTHING about Ace being back in charge. Did you, Slam?

Slam wasn't really paying attention, he was cleaning out his ear before realizing that everyone was looking at him, and he mumbled his response.

Duck: There you have it. Clearly, she wants me to remain in charge. Numero Uno!

Razer: Yeah right.

Just then, Zadavia's hologram face appeared on the TV screen again.

Zadavia: Duck, get over yourself! Ace is back in charge! Now is that understood?

Duck: (meekly) Yes, ma'am.

Zadavia: Also, I would like the team to make a vote.

Razer: A vote about what?

Zadavia: (smiles) A vote of making you third in command.

Duck: Why would you put him third in command?

Razer: Why would you choose me for it?

Zadavia: Because you act like a leader and always been their for the team like a family.

Lexi: And you gave us encouragement when we were on the verge of giving up.

Zadavia: All in favor of Razer in third in command raise your hand.

Every even Duck raise their hand and Silver raise his tail since he has no hands.

Razer: It's an honor.

Zadavia: Zadavia out.

Her hologram on the screen disappeared.

Razer: Come on guys, pizza is on me.

When everyone left in the elevator, Duck was left alone.

Duck: I didn't quite hear _when_ she wanted him back in charge. Tomorrow or maybe next week? She wasn't specific! Everyone get back here and please listen to me!

* * *

**Well I finish this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**I can't wait for season two of Star Wars Rebels, but I hope they let Ahsoka live because she is my favorite female Jedi. Also I knew Rex wouldn't do the order but I want to know how.**

**I'm going to add another OC. He will not have powers, but it's going to be like Ironman. He won't be in this chapter, but he will be in the next one.**

**Please Please Read and Review!**


	10. Halloween

**Halloween**

**Hey sorry for taking so long. I was really busy with school and found interesting story's on FanFiction. I know I promised a new OC but I'm having a hard with it so I decided to make a Halloween special. It's going to be a Halloween party. But mostly a Halloween song that everybody loves.**

**The black blood: Don't worry this story won't be cancel. Just having a hard writing.**

**Lucy: That actually a good idea about your OC. But she won't appear after the second season sorry. Planning on making a third season. Will it be a good idea for a Razer X Lucy scene for it?**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN. I only own Razer**

* * *

Things are going pretty well at Acmetropolis. Especially at the Loonatics HQ. This time of year there's going to be a Halloween party at the base.

There were lights of white, black, and orange. Some were even shapes of a ghosts, skeletons, bats, cats, and pumpkins.

There were food tables. It looks like a castle village.

Every citizen were invited and were dressed up in costumes. Except for Zadavia who was to busy to come. Even the Loonatics are dressed as well.

Tech dressed as Venkman from ghostbusters, Rev as a race car driver** (AN: You can pick your own way of a race car driver)**, Slam as Frankenstein, Duck as Duck Dogers, Lexi as a lady pirate, Ace as Dracula, and Silver who was on Ace's shoulder dressed as a spider.

They were all having a good time until a certain thought came to their heads.

Lexi: Have any one seen Razer?

Ace: I think he told me about making something for this party?

As soon as said that the lights went off and fog began to show. Robots that look like monsters as a rhythm began to start. **(AN: You know what the monsters look like if you follow this song).**

* * *

**Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange  
Come with us and you will see,  
This our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,  
Trick or treat till the neighbours come and die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream,  
In this town of Halloween  
I am the one hiding under your bed,  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under your stairs,  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween**

**In this town we call home,  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
In this town, don't we love it now,  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Round that corner, then,  
Hiding in the trash cans,  
Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll..  
Scream, this is Halloween,  
Red and black and slimy green,  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine,  
Say it once, say it twice,  
Take a chance and roll the dice,  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everybody scream,  
In our town or Halloween  
I am the clown with the tear-away face,  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
I am the who when you call "Who's there?",  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the shadow on the moon at night,  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween**

**Tender lumplings everywhere,  
Life's no fun without a good scare,  
That's our job but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
In this town, don't we love it now,  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee,  
Make you jump out of your skin!**

* * *

A scarecrow with a pumpkin head came walking up. But then burst in flames. It did give a quiet shrieks as it did a terror dance. It jump into a well.

* * *

**This is Halloween, everybody scream,  
Won't you please make way for a very special guy  
Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch,  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin king  
Now, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween  
In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

* * *

What came out of the well was a skeleton in a suit. It has it eyes close and it was also smiling.

* * *

**La la la la la**

* * *

When the song ended the skeleton open his eyes and jump high. A flash appears and then Razer dressed in a suit landed.

He took boaw. Then cheering was heard from the crowd.

Ace: (smirk) Should have seen this coming.

Tech: Still know how to make an entrance.

Duck: Show off.

Razer: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

* * *

**Alright this is my Halloween special. Thank you all for favoriting this story. It won't be cancel I promise just having a hard time writing it. This song is "This is Halloween" by Danny Elfman and no I don't own this song.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE**


End file.
